Conversaciones: El estratega y El legionario
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: En un mundo mas efímero de lo normal, las almas solitarias buscan palabras, oraciones, simples conversaciones que hacen la vida mas amena. Levi. Armin.
1. Chapter 1

**Primera noche.**

Después de tanto tiempo con la misma rutina, el estar absolutamente al corriente del tiempo era algo que al capitán Levi ya no le importaba tanto. No sabía si había luna llena o si había luna alguna, sólo tenía la certeza de que era un viernes, ¿Tal vez el segundo o el cuarto de un mes? y que algo catastrófico se avecinaba.

Levi no era un hombre propenso a las supersticiones, pero las señales eran claras. No era sólo el hecho de que una nueva expedición se avecinaba, o que acabara de dar un extenso discurso sobre la muerte con el joven soldado frente a él, sino que entre sus dedos se aferraba una taza de café y no de té negro. ¡Preocupante hasta los huesos!

—¿En qué está pensando Capitán?— Se escuchó una voz baja y más concienzuda. Levi no desvió la mirada de la pared de la que dependía su concentración desde hace cinco minutos, sabía que el joven frente a él seguía transcribiendo notas cuidadosamente, pero no dudaba que el joven Arlert le estaba poniendo atención—¿Acaso está recordando?—El capitán sólo suspiró de manera cansina sin articular alguna palabra.

—Seguro se pregunta cómo es que terminó aquí conmigo.

—No, más bien me preguntaba qué habría pasado si no te hubiera dicho que eras el hijo bastardo de Erwin.

La mirada de Levi se desvió de la pared y Armin se fijó en el capitán, dejando su pluma por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron por unos escasos segundos. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron permitiéndose su silenciosa compañía.

 **Primer viernes.  
Domador de bestias e hijos bastardos**

Había amanecido demasiado temprano y el sol quemaba aún más de lo normal, era casi seguro que el astro rey se había puesto de acuerdo con el mal humor del Capitán Levi; por que correr el doble de vueltas de lo habitual para luego estar bajo el sol como una estatua gracias a las amenazas del capitán, no era una coincidencia.

— ¡Esa no es una excusa Springer!

—Pero capitán, no es mi culpa que ella...

— ¡Sólo tienen que encargarse de la cocina y la cena, dos viernes por mes!

—Sí señor, pero ella...

— ¡No puede ser posible que tú y la cadete Brause no puedan limpiar de manera decente!

El capitán se había infartado al entrar a la cocina esa mañana de sábado. Al parecer nada estaba bien limpio y la culpa era de Connie y Sasha.

El resto del escuadrón se esforzaba por no reír mientras el capitán le gritaba a Connie... porque ¡Por las santas murallas que no sabían quién de los dos era más enano! Armin sólo pedía que el capitán descargase su ira lo más rápido posible. La cabeza le empezaba a doler y le preocupaba que el cabello se le prendiese en llamas, el capitán seguro le mandaría a correr aún más por ser de cabellera altamente flamable.

—Capitán, usted no conoce cómo es...

— ¡Es la excusa más tonta que oído!, ¡Cadete Brause, ¿Qué dice a esto?!

La desgracia cayó entre los elegidos. Y un infierno aún más grande se desató en la tierra mientras Sasha devoraba el último pan de la noche anterior.

Armin sólo pudo ver como un tic en el ojo izquierdo del capitán se hacía notable y las venas de las manos se le marcaban, tal y como cuando se acababa el jabón en polvo, "¡oh por Rose moriremos todos!" pensó rápidamente el pequeño rubio.

Un paso hacia Brause hizo que el rubio saltara de su lugar antes de que el Capitán abriese la boca y los devorara a todos.

— ¡Espere Capitán, es cierto que Sasha es impulsiva ante la comida, pero todo tiene solución! —Todos se quedaron como las estatuas que eran, porque bueno, Armin tenía el don de las palabras, pero ¿funcionaria ente el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?

Armin casi desfalleció cuando el capitán giró en redondo hacia él porque estaba seguro que su cabello estaba en llamas, eso o que al menos Levi sólo se lo comería a él.

— ¿Estás seguro Arlert?

Tragó duro he intento no temblar, pero no pudo—Capitán, yo creo que todo tiene solución.

—Ya veo — los ojos de Levi se habían ocultado bajo las sobras que su cabello evocaban, todos comenzaron a temblar como hojas al esperar el veredicto del capitán—,Cadete Brause, su nuevo compañero de cocina será Arlert. En cuanto a Springer, estarás junto a Jeagër en las comidas de los miércoles; ahora vayan a entrenar al bosque.

No hizo falta repetirlo, todos empezaron a huir mientras murmuraban lo benevolente que había sido el capitán, bueno, casi se había quedado inmóvil con una mísera expresión de desgracia en la cara, ya le daba igual si ardía como una antorcha. Porque Sasha era buena persona, pero era incontrolable con su apetito. Lo habían entregado como tributo y lo sabía.

—Espero que no me decepciones Arlert — dijo firmemente Levi frente a él, a Armin no le servían de nada sus centímetros de ventaja frente a esa mirada tan fría — Después de todo, ya tienes experiencia domando bestias.

Dicho esto se alejó para dejar a Armin arrastrarse hasta el bosque,confundido y enloquecido. Levi sabía que era injusto haberle plantado una odisea así de grande al soldado, pero su ira tenía que ser satisfecha además tenía ya tiempo de querer poner a prueba a ese rubio soldado que a su parecer, era el hijo bastardo de Erwin Smith.

Sólo tendría que esperar trece días para la gran prueba del domador de bestias Arlert.

Habían transcurrido ya los trece días y por fin el día del juicio final para Armin Arlert llego. Porque sí que había creado una estrategia a lo largo de trece días, pero no le garantizaba la victoria y el hecho de haber estado en la constate mira del Capitán le ponía aún más nervioso.

"Es seguro que planea la manera más prolija de pegar mis manos a una escoba "pensó esa misma mañana desayunaba en la mesa más apartada del capitán.

— ¡Hola, Armin! —Saludó Sasha sentándose junto a él.

—Hola, Sasha.

— ¿Por qué tan solo? ¿Dónde están Mikasa y Eren?

—Mikasa está en la cocina, hoy le toca el desayuno junto a Crhista, y Eren está con la señorita Hanji.

—Ya, por cierto, me alegra estar contigo ahora en la cena, Connie es un enano aburrido.

—Ajá...

—Oye Armin—le susurró bien bajito —,¿me darías la mitad de tu pan? seguro más tarde podría esconderme dos para cada uno.

Armin se enrojeció mientras la mirada del capitán se agudizaba en él y se llevaba el puño sobre los labios.

El objetivo era simple. Dejar limpio de cabo a rabo la cocina y que ni un plato de comida quedase vacío, porque la última vez dos soldados se habían quedado sin cena por el apetito de Sasha. Armin casi podía observar a los soldados vitorearlo dándole ánimos falsos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina junto con Eren.

—Ánimo, tú eres un genio, podrás con ella — le dijo su amigo.

—Según el capitán soy un domador de bestias.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, se encogieron de hombros y abrazaron a modo de despedida.

Sasha aún no había llegado, pero eso no le servía ahora, tenía que ser fiel a su estrategia, uno de los puntos más importantes era que ella a toda costa prepararía los alimentos,después de todo cocinaba de manera gloriosa. La cuestión era mantenerla a raya.

Se oyó un portazo y un estruendoso —¡Armin! ¡He llegado, perdón por el retraso!

El rubio se mordió los labios, suspiró y rogó a las murallas que todo acabara bien.—No te preocupes, sólo hay que terminar la cena, el entrenamiento fue duro.

— ¡Sopa de verdura! —Gritó Sasha casi montándose sobre Armin.

Llevaron las cajas de verduras y apenas las abrieron Sasha intento abalanzarse sobre las zanahorias.— ¡Espera Sasha! — La detuvo con brazo firme, la castaña medio frunció el ceño— primero tenemos que lavar las verduras.

Sasha sonrió y ambos lavaron las verduras, sorpresivamente ella no se atiborró de ellas apenas estuvieron limpias, su segundo ataque se lanzó cuando se encontraron frente a las tablas de cortar, pero antes de que ella se metiera tres zanahorias en la boca de una sola vez, Armin reaccionó.—Oye Sasha — el tono de voz que usó fue tan grave que la chica cerró la boca — ¿Quieres jugar a juego?

La castaña elevó una ceja — ¿Qué clase de juego?

Tendrían que elevar una cuarta muralla y nombrarla Armin en pro de su grandeza.

La primera mitad de la odisea se había completado con éxito. Ni un solo soldado se había quedado sin pan o sopa. Jean trataba de encajarle la quijada a Connie, porque Sasha no le había robado su pan, ¡ni una sola mordida!

Armin quería evitar la mirada de todos sus sorprendidos amigos, ya era malo tener que sentir la mirada fría de Levi sobre su espalda, tenía media batalla ganada, pero no había ganado la guerra.

— ¡¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?!— le preguntó Jean a Armin.

Él únicamente hizo lo mismo que con las demás preguntas: se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Hey, no hablen de mi como si fuera un animal! Armin es un compañero de cocina maravilloso— la chica castaña se levantó y elevó su pan a medio comer atrayendo la atención de todos en el comedor— ¡Afortunada la mujer que se case con Armin Alert, será capaz de alimentarla como se debe!

Nadie habló. Era una declaración intentó no huir mientras rememoraba sus artimañas para haber conseguido una Sasha satisfecha y una buena cena.

—Sasha, esta es una misión importante, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí Armin! Me aseguraré que ni una sola migaja de comida se desperdicie, todo estará tan limpio que el Capitán querrá usar los platos de almohada.

Armin sonrió mientras se dirigía al comedor para limpiar y barrer todo. Otro punto para que su estrategia tuviera éxito era no sobrecalentar a Sasha de trabajo y usarla para lo que era buena.

Suspiró aliviado cuando terminó la extenuante tarea, regresó a la cocina viendo con alegría que su compañera no había causado destrozos y había terminado de lavar.—Estoy exhausta, y aún queda guardar todo, limpiar y barrer la cocina... tal vez deba bajar y tomar una, o dos... tres manzanas para la energía.

¡Peligro!

— ¡No! — Exclamó Armin presurosamente—, Sasha ya has hecho demasiado, yo me encargaré de lo último.

— ¿En serio? — Sasha se sonrojó y se abalanzó a Armin — ¡Eres el mejor compañero de cocina!

Le dio un beso entre las cejas y se fue arrojando el delantal al aire; Armin solo se quedó ahí sonrojado y resignado.

Algo en su interior le decía que fuera de inmediato a su habitación, que sus reservas de paciencia se habían agotado, pero la curiosidad de Levi le pudo más esta vez. El soldado Arlert había logrado alimentar a todos de manera decente, y hasta había conseguido la promoción de la cadete Brause como prospecto a buen marido. Pobre muchacho, pero aún faltaba el tema de la limpieza.

Levi giró sobre sus talones directo al comedor, era malvado cuando quería y lo reconocía, no cambiarí encontró levantando sillas y mesas, en busca de algún indicio de polvo o suciedad, pero simplemente el comedor estaba limpio, el capitán bufó entre aliviado y molesto, tal vez después de todo, no podría desquitarse.

"Pero aún falta la cocina" pensó maliciosamente.

Sacudió y limpió minuciosamente cada barra y mesa de la cocina. Había barrido cada rincón con sumo cuidado y ya estaba exhausto, pero aún faltaba ordenar todos los platos y utensilios de lavó las manos polvorientas, y mientras las secaba pudo sentirlo. El peso de dos ojos grises sobre su espalda. Pequeños, afilados y fríos... muy fríos.

—Veo que después de todo, has declinado a la cadete Brause de sus obligaciones, eso no es válido.

Armin casi pudo sentir gloria, el Capitán estaba ahí y solo faltaba ordenar los utensilios. Por primera vez no tenía miedo, bueno sí, pero no tanto, no había nada que no hubiera hecho bien.

—Nada de eso capitán, Sasha ha terminado con sus obligaciones, ordenar es parte de las mías.

Levi asintió y comenzó a acercarse a los platos limpios, la confianza de hace un momento se esfumó.

—Ya veo— las manos del rubio empezaron a temblar cual hojas cuando el capitán tomó uno de los platos, lo elevó y observó para luego dejarlo en su lugar.

Armin suspiró aliviado. El Capitán pudo haber sonreído, el miedo de Arlert le brindaba paz a su alma.

Comenzó a llenar la tetera y la puso al fuego, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó cruzando las piernas de manera cómoda; durante un buen rato fijó la mirada en Arlert que se movía por la cocina ordenando todo y sacudiendo lo poco que quedaba. En realidad no lo hacía mal, hizo una nota mental: "Tratar de respaldar a Arlert, limpia de manera decente ". Armin por otra parte estaba sumamente concentrado en fingir que no moría de miedo y nerviosismo, ¡la mirada del capitán era tan jodidamente fría y pesada! Sabía que quería que cometiera un error, lo sabía. No soportaba tanta tensión.

—Capitán, yo... este... ¿Desea decirme algo?

Levi levantó una ceja, el rubio deseó haberse callado. Cualquier intento de grito desesperado fue opacado por el sonido de la tetera.

Levi se levantó para aparta la tetera y tomar dos tazas ¡Dos! —Si estuvieras haciendo algo mal ya te lo habría dicho — sentenció y le tendió una taza de humeante té negro.

"¿Cuándo había agregado el té? "Se preguntó el rubio pero calló. Armin agradeció y Levi volvió a sentarse.

Levi intentó morderse los labios, ahogarse en té, hasta tratar de reír para no decir lo que acabó por soltar: — Soldado Arlert, creo que usted parece el hijo bastardo del comandante Erwin.

Armin pudo haber reído, pero era Levi quien se lo había dicho, con ese hombre no podías tomarlo a broma o de manera sarcástica, ¡El capitán no entendía el humor! El rubio sonrió, sabía que la mejor forma de escapar era siendo sincero— Bueno, yo creo que no tengo derecho a opinar nada, además de que no estoy muy seguro de que le importe mucho mi pensar.

Levi sorbió "chico listo, pero eso ya lo sabía"

El de ojos azules terminó por guardar las ollas y demás, tomo de su taza y se apoyó del filo del lavadero para tomar valor.

—Señor, ¿por qué me llamo un "domador de bestias?

Levi le miró levantando una ceja como diciendo: "¿Seguro que quieres que sea sincero? "El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Un adolescente problemático que puede convertirse en un titán, ya sabes doble de tamaño, doble de problemas. Una letal joven soldado con un grave caso de síndrome de mamá gallina con Jeagër y una devoradora cadete Braus. Buen currículum. Digo, para ser tan joven.

El rubio se puso colorado intentó ocultar sus ojos bajo los mechones largos de su cabellera. El capitán creía que sus amigos eran bestias, quería acribillarlo con miles de argumentos hasta dejar al capitán tendido en el suelo y sin palabra alguna, pero claro que no podía.

—Ellos no son bestias... — silencio absoluto — son personas con cualidades difíciles de manejar... —levantó la mirada — todos tenemos un lado obscuro.

Levi quiso juntar las palmas y aplaudir; Armin Arlert era más interesante y listo de lo que creía. "Buena arcilla para moldear "pensó. Ambos sorbieron.

—Oye, Arlert, ¿es cierto que existen montañas que escupen fuego?

El menor dio un respingo, los ojos le brillaron inevitablemente. Levi miraba una pared —Sí Capitán, se llaman volcanes. Son enormes y peligrosos, no escupen fuego, es lava; la lava es materia...

—Tch — el chasquido le hizo callar —Armin apuró su té para poder lavar la taza... y la de su superior.

— ¿Acaso usaste tortura psicológica con la cadete Braus, o que método usaste?

Armin jadeó —No señor no fue tortura, creo que traté de usar mi imaginación.

Levi esperó a que Armin le revelara el gran secreto, pero el rubio mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Te molestó el comentario con respecto al comandante?

"¿Por qué insiste tanto en eso? "Pensó Armin un poco frustrado.

—No, pero no es una muy agradable ocurrencia, yo sólo soy yo.

Y es que Armin estaba siendo sincero, de una manera muy superficial, pero sincero afín de cuentas.

—Mañana en el entrenamiento correrás cinco vueltas extras.

El rubio hipó.— ¿Señor?

—Leer libros prohibidos y las respuestas descaradas a tu superior merecen un castigo Arlert.

Levi miró como se alejaba un cabizbajo rubio y por poco la culpa le hizo mella. No ocurrió. De alguna u otra forma, los deseos de su lado obscuros fueron apaciguados.

—Sí señor — contestó un Armin arrepentido y sumiso mientras salía de la cocina — Buena noche Capitán Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/T: La ocasión anterior no di ninguna nota, realmente fue porque lo olvide y porque tenía unas ansias enormes de publicar (Y el hecho de que padezca ansiedad no ayuda XD), muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto, espero les guste y en especial muchas gracias a mi beta_ _ **Jiyushisko,**_ _sin tu ayuda jamás me hubiera atrevido a publicar._

 _ **Segundo viernes.**_

 _ **Muñecos de trap**_ **o.**

El cielo se mostraba claro, despejado, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Era de un azul muy claro y brillante, de ese azul que te lastimaba los ojos solo de darle una mirada. Un grito rompió la aparente tranquilidad en la que se encontraba el patio de entrenamiento de la legión de reconocimiento.

— ¡Todos al bosque, ahora!

— ¡Si, capitán!— Respondieron solemnes y al unísono los jóvenes soldados. Sudorosos y sonrojados emprendieron camino al bosquecillo para las prácticas con sus equipos de maniobras.

Levi les observó atentamente. Primero para pasar lista, eso de gritar nombre tras nombre le irritaba y segundo, para asegurarse que ninguno se hubiera escapado de la práctica. Divisó a cada uno de los integrantes del escuadrón y mientras rememoraba a cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta que faltaba uno, ese uno que hacía que faltaran tres.

Observó rápidamente el campo y encontró a Eren junto a la chica de la bufanda roja junto a el — como siempre—, se acercó un par de pasos y elevó la voz: — ¡Ustedes dos, ¿No me han escuchado?, al bosque!

El chico de ojos verdes dio media vuelta y le respondió sin moverse de su lugar —Lo hemos escuchado capitán, pero aún falta Armin— dijo Eren señalando la cabeza rubia que corría a la distancia.

"Es el octavo entrenamiento que lo hace, ¿Por qué?" pensó Levi mientras se acercaba a largas y presurosas zancadas hasta su protegido.

—Vayan al bosque, yo esperaré a Arlert —Dijo cuando observo al cadete, pero ambos jóvenes parecieron ignorar su orden, ninguno de los dos mostró intención de retirarse.

—Estoy segura de que Armin ha contado mal, ha corrido dos o tres vueltas de más— comentó una muy atenta Mikasa.

—Vayan al bosque, ahora — Repitió el capitán, asegurándose de haber puesto un tono más que autoritario en sus palabras.

—Pero señor... — Había comenzado a replicar Eren, pero fue inmediatamente callado por la mirada irritada del capitán. A regañadientes dio media vuelta y se alejó al igual que una cabreada Mikasa pisándole los talones.

Levi volvió a mirar el campo donde el joven corría, se veía cansado, su velocidad había disminuido. El rubio estiro los brazos en pleno trote, movió la cabeza y dio un par de saltos, después del tercer salto volvió a emprender carrera, y esta vez mas rápido y a una velocidad constante.

Levi se cruzó de brazos "¿Trucos de nuevo cadete?" pensó mientras veía como el rubio corría, parecía más concentrado y rápido. El rubio se las había apañado para hacer sus cinco vueltas extra en los últimos entrenamientos sin que nadie lo notara, esa mañana el soldado había llegado tarde dejándolo sin tiempo para poder dar sus vueltas extras en anonimato.

Armin todo acalorado dio una vuelta extra caminando, cuando se percató de la presencia del capitán se encamino en su dirección.

—Perdón por la tardanza capitán.

— ¿Por qué has hecho seis vueltas extras? — Levi ya sabía la respuesta, solo que no quería parecer tan poco estricto

—Me lo ha ordenado usted capitán, nunca me aclaró por cuanto tiempo.

Dicho eso, Armin se dispuso a ir por sus espadas y equipo de maniobras. Levi quiso darle una bofetada, ¿Acaso le estaba perdiendo respeto (miedo)?, claro que la respuesta del joven soldado había sido sincera y con su típica voz sumisa y convincente.

Levi suspiró, Armin sí que era alguien jodidamente complejo, lo había tenido en la mira por órdenes de Erwin, después de unas horas comprendió algo y pensó "El mocoso tiene un cerebro que no podemos perder ", pero sabía que Arlert no era sólo el cerebrito amigo del chico titán y la mocosa de la bufanda roja; Armin podía pasar desapercibido entre esos dos, pero realmente era una variación muy interesante de observar.

El lance corporal había descubierto que Armin ocultaba algo, algo que no tenía la intención de compartir, lo sabía por la forma sumisa que tenía, la manera en la que se contenía en decir las crueles verdades y sobre todo por la forma en que miraba. Si, tal vez Armin no era el más fuerte de la legión, pero Levi sabia por experiencia , que muchas veces, las personas como Armin Arlert eran aún más letales que las personas comunes; tan capaces de matar con una palabra y confundirte con una mirada.

Trataría de tenerle cuidado, aunque parecía que Arlert era un alma difícil de cabrear " Pobre del que lo haga"

— ¡Muy bien, ahora formaran equipos de tres! — Informo el capitán una vez que tenía a todo su escuadrón junto y equipado. Mikasa de inmediato se acercó a Eren, y este por su parte se apresuró a tomar a Armin de los hombros — pero yo formaré los equipos — Agrego con una oculta alegría al ver los desganados rostros de sus soldados.

Mikasa bufo, Eren no soltó a Armin y aun así se encogió de hombros. Al final Eren, Armin y Jean terminaron juntos.

"Seguro el calor afectó su buen juicio, mira que poner a los cadetes que explotan con tan solo existir en el mismo planeta " pensó Armin tratando de disimular su desconcierto y su enojo, era leve, como la sal en sus comidas diarias, pero estaba presente.

—Muy bien, la tarea será crear un sistema de ataque a titanes compuesto por tres miembros, la idea es que trabajen en equipo para matar titanes con eficiencia o en todo caso una manera de distracción sin sufrir baja alguna— informo Levi, esperando que realmente los jóvenes soldados pusieran empeño, si no era si de alguna manera vería

Todos bufaron dirigiendo su mirada al equipo de Eren, seguro la tarea seria pan comido para Armin. Jean suspiró aliviado, era la primera vez que se alegraba de tener a Eren y Armin junto a él.

(…)

— ¡Solo te digo que no es tu marioneta!

— ¡No hables así de Armin y mi amistad con el!

— ¡Deja que el hombre decida por sí mismo, está mejor sin tu compañía Jeagër!

— ¡Cállate, estúpido cara de caballo!

Armin se encontraba masajeándose las sienes mientras que la hoja con variados garabatos frente a él comenzaba a perder sentido por la falta de concentración y la necesidad de dormir.

Había planeado toda una estrategia para los tres, consistía en un señuelo, un ejecutor y un vigía, el plan era realmente simple: dos soldados a distancias más altas que el señuelo serían capaces de rematar a cualquier titán que hiciera peligrar al señuelo.

La técnica de Armin tenía muchas funcionalidades, el ejecutor atacaría dándole tiempo de tomar maniobras evasivas al señuelo, pasando así a ser vigía, el ejecutor a señuelo y el vigía a ejecutor. En el caso de más de un titán el vigía seria ejecutor, el señuelo seria vigía para dar órdenes de tomar acciones evasivas a tiempo o el avistar un nuevo peligro y en todo caso tomar el papel de un tercer ejecutor, todo en un continuo ciclo de roleo que podría funcionar también cuando combatieran a galope (lo cual sería más útil si fueran cuatro y no tres), claro que esta estrategia también tenía sus contras.

Esta estrategia se basaba en la confianza y una buena comunicación, cosas con las que su equipo no contaba.

Eren no quería que Armin fuera el señuelo, pero tampoco quería ser vigía, Jean no quería ser señuelo y así continuamente.

—El señuelo debe ser rápido y ágil en el aire.

—Sí, pero no permitiré que seas tú Armin.

—No es como que lo usaremos con titanes de verdad Eren —le calmo Armin, "Además, no es como que encaje en el perfil"

—Escucha lo que está diciendo Armin, suicida descerebrado, Tú y yo no tenemos su capacidad visual, tu actuarias impulsivamente y yo dudaría mucho. Armin será vigía, yo ejecutor y tu señuelo, punto.

— ¡Ni loco!, ¡Dejarías que me mataran a la primera!

— ¡Ya estás loco Eren!, piensa por un momento, si yo soy el señuelo actuaras de manera estúpida, además, si me tragan, yo no puedo convertirme en un jodido titán.

Armin juntó las palmas de las manos tratando de ignorar los parloteos a su alrededor, pero le parecía una tarea casi imposible. Se limitó a pararse he irse, ese par ni noto que se iba del comedor.

(…)

– ¡Más por lo bajo jean!

Jean asintió a la orden de Armin y bajo su posición con el equipo de maniobras, justo a unos cinco metros sobre Eren. Finalmente cada quien tenía sus roles y un no muy contento Eren tomo su papel de señuelo, pero como fue Armin quien les había amenazado con irse a otro equipo o se quedaría sin hacer la evaluación si no dejaban de pelear cual niñatos, tuvo que acceder.

Era la tercera tarde que los tres habían llevado a cabo el ensayo de su técnica de escape-ataque, estaban teniendo un buen avance, para tratarse del trío que eran, el viernes tendrían que mostrar la técnica al capitán y Armin sabía casi de forma indirecta que si fallaban, su cabeza rodaría en extremo en la cena de esa misma noche.

Cada uno de los tres había asimilado bien sus constantes roleos, aunque Jean aún no era un excelente señuelo, Eren aún no era un excelente vigía y Armin aún no era un excelente ejecutor, pero al menos lo que tenían tendría complacido al Capitán.

Después de dos horas de duro entrenamiento bajaron al suelo, cansados, sudorosos, pero confiados, Eren se despidió del rubio y el castaño, pues tenía que ver a la Capitán Hanji, y los dejo solos.

—Parece un Can, nunca se le acaba la energía, me consuela saber que no es del todo humano, eso me explica un par de cosas— dijo Jean antes de dar un gran trago de agua.

—Siempre ha sido así, nunca se rinde y eso lo hace hacer cosas estúpidas de vez en cuando, no se detiene a pensar.

Jean dio un par de risotadas se pasó los siguientes minutos hablando con el que ahora consideraba su nuevo amigo rubio y luego se despidió para ir a atender a su caballo, dejando ahora a un Armin muy concentrado pensando en que cena haría el viernes que se avecinaba.

(…)

— ¡Kyaa! — Gritó Sasha al caer al suelo, seguida de Connie quien callo justo sobre ella.

El capitán miro como Reiner bajaba por ultimo.

—Así que si hubieran ocupado ese sistema, solo uno hubiera salido vivo, no está mal, si quieren morir con eficiencia, Springer, Braus, Braum, la limpieza de la sala común es toda suya por dos semanas, de nada. ¡Arlert, tu equipo ahora!

Armin se puso a temblar cual hoja, casi podría jurar que una mueca demoniaca apareció en el rostro del capitán cuando paso a su lado.

— ¡Vamos Armin, todo saldrá bien! Puede que el único que sea devorado será Jean— dijo Eren con parsimonia, apretando el hombro de su amigo. Jean soltó un gruñido, pero se limitó a ponerse en posición.

(…)

300 metros. Solo trecientos metros de recorrido y terminarían con éxito. Todo el bosque había sido llenado de titanes de madera para la prueba, habían conseguido librarse de quince y evitado una docena. Los tres cumplían bien sus roles. Ahora solo 200 metros y seria todo.

Armin iba de señuelo, cuando Eren señalizó un titán a la izquierda muy cerca, Jean lo remató y pasó a acabar a uno más que se encontraba bien oculto, Armin había tenido que tomar acciones evasivas roleando su posición a el vigía. Identificó a tres titanes muy juntos. Jean y Eren se volvieron ejecutores.

Armin se sentía confiado. 100 metros, y ahí fue donde lo vio, un leve movimiento de hojas, avisó de inmediato y los dos soldados más abajo actuaron. Fue rápido, Eren y Jean acababan a los titanes de madera, cuando algo paso junto el cuerpo de Armin, cerca pero no para arrollarlo, un titán de madera que salió de la nada iba hacia sus compañeros.

Armin solo pudo pensar que todo había acabado, sus amigos serian devorados, ¿O, aun no?

"Ley de la gravedad universal: TODO LO QUE SUBE TIENE QUE BAJAR"

¿O, no?

Se impulsó cual marioneta, o eso percibió él. Era pequeño ¿Que acaso eso no le daba más aerodinamismo?

Menos es más, ¿O, no?

Una puntería floja, pero de firmes cortes le dio a la madera del titán. Eren y Jean notaron como Armin salía volando cual muñeco de trapo atravesando el último tramo de bosque. Una sombra rápida le atrapo al vuelo, haciendo que Jean y Eren se apresuraran a cruzar el punto de llegada.

—Mikasa... —Susurro Armin sin soltar una espada y la bufanda roja en la otra mano.

La chica de inmediato lo pone en pie y empieza a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, exclamando preguntas de preocupación.

— ¿Seguro que sientes todo en su lugar? — preguntó la azabache.

—Tranquila, estoy bien — dijo el reponiendo su cuchilla caída y buscando a Eren y Jean que bajaban de los árboles.

— ¡Armin! —gritaron al unísono.

El rubio pretendía responderles, cuando los pasos del Capitán les hizo callar.

—Arlert no es un bebe, además no oigo sus quejidos, guarden la compostura. Ahora, el sistema que de seguro sólo Arlert ha diseñado, es el más decente de toda esta demostración, necesita pulirse, pero en vista de que ha domado a dos de mis cadetes más infantiles y es el único que completó con todos sus miembros limpios de lodo, creo que no tendrán tareas extras, ahora todos lárguense a asear y luego a sus tareas — el capitán hizo ademán de irse , pero se detuvo y siseó para el equipo de Armin — puede que no salir volando cual muñeco de trapo sea más útil Arlert.

(…)

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?, yo puedo acabar el resto de la cocina, el comedor ha quedado reluciente.

—Estoy bien Sasha, ve a dormir, no me ha pasado nada malo hoy.

—Bueno — bostezó la castaña — hasta mañana Armin, dijo está dándole un beso entre las cejas.

Armin un poco colorado, comenzó a sacudir la cocina.

(…)

Sus pasos se dirigían firmemente hacia su habitación, pero estos lo llevaron a otra parte, después de confirmar el comedor se fue a la cocina, la luz de las llamas de las velas le indicaba que había alguien ahí.

Su intención no era ir a ver al rubio cadete, la razón que había cambiado su rumbo era distinta, pero pensó que darle de paso un pequeño susto al cadete Arlert no estaría mal.

Y ahí estaba el, acabando de su responsabilidad.

—Me parece que ya es un poco tarde, para que este despierto cadete.

—Estoy terminando mi tarea capitán, me iré en cuanto termine.

"pobre chico" pensó Levi, se puso a temblar, solo un poco, pero lo hizo.

Armin seguía acomodando platos, cuando notó los movimientos del capitán a su lado, volvía a poner la tetera con agua al fuego y toda la ceremonia para preparar té.

— ¿Todo en su lugar Arlert?

Armin se vio tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta ¿Acaso se refería a los utensilios de cocina?, o al incidente de la demostración de esa tarde.

—Creo que si capitán — atino a responder el blondo, de cualquier forma servía para los dos casos

La tetera chilló al tener el líquido ya hirviendo.

—Has aprendido la lección, ¿No es así?

—Si, es mejor que no vuele cual muñeco de trapo —Contestó Armin con la mirada baja.

Levi le arrimó una taza con té humeante, el capitán tenía otras dos a su lado, pero una permanecía intacta, mientras que la otra la tenía el capitán entre los dedos.

—Me sorprende que teniendo el cerebro que tienes, te portes como un cabezota a veces — tomo de su taza de té.

Armin se quedó pensativo junto al capitán mientras tomaban silenciosamente su infusión.

—Creo que...

—Yo no sé mucho Arlert— le interrumpió el Lance corporal —pero si algo aprendí desde que nací, es que uno debe usar todo lo que tenga para sobrevivir.

Armin se quedó quieto, eso era un derroche excesivo de amabilidad de parte del Capitán.

—Eres pequeño — prosiguió Levi, el rubio pudo notar como apretaba más los dedos sobre la taza, al fin de cuentas era más alto que el capitán— tu deberías de saber que eso te hace más aerodinámico y ágil. Empieza por poder sobrevivir en el aire, lo demás vendrá después.

El rubio asintió en silencio.

—Gracias capitán.

—No te preocupes Arlert, es una orden no una sugerencia.

Ambos bebieron del líquido, Armin comenzaba a hacer cálculos sobre lo que tendría que repasar en física, que clase de maniobras le servirían y miles de libros que leería, tal vez le pediría ayuda a Jean...

—Apresúrate y ve a descansar.

—Si capitán.

Levi se separó de la mesa con su taza de té y la otra que ninguno de los dos había tocado y empezó a salir de la cocina.

—Cadete Arlert, más le vale cumplir mi orden, al fin y al cabo no eres débil, ahórrame las molestias de evitar escribir un informe de baja con tu apellido.

Armin no se atrevió a girarse, solo escuchó los cuidadosos pasos del capitán alejarse hacia la derecha del cuartel.

Mientras lavaba su taza, Armin aún seguía pensando sobre lo mucho que tendría que trabajar, y extrañamente, también en para quien era esa taza de té.

Se había alejado del lado derecho, ¿no?, ahí empezaron sus conjeturas


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/T: Realmente soy un poco desordenada con las actualizaciones, pero bueno la vida es así. Espero que aquellas bellas personas que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esto les guste este capítulo, que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho.**_

 _ **Nunca me cansare de agradecer a mi beta por brindarme su ayuda (:* Beso)**_

 **Pláticas incómodas & cabezas rubias.**

Había temas que Armin quería evitar a toda costa, pero solía pasar que esos mismos temas eran como la atracción principal de las supuestas "Platicas de chicos " en sus tardes de domingo libres.

No era nada muy especial. Sólo se juntaban Connie, Jean, Berth, Reiner, Eren y Armin en el lugar que más les plazca. Bien podía ser bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cuarto de alguno de ellos, o algún lugar de donde no los echaran, tomaban lo que sea que encontraran en la cocina y se largaban a tirarse de panza por algún par de minutos, antes que los encontrara el capitán y les reprendiera algo, cualquier cosa.

Justo en ese momento, en esa tarde de domingo, los seis se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol y sólo fue cuestión de tiempo y de algunos comentarios sueltos para que Jean y Eren terminaran en un aguerrido encuentro de jalones de ropa e insultos.

Armin se limitó a morder la manzana que había tomado de la cocina mientras miraba la chapuza, pero el resto de los chicos tenían que hacer lo que mejor sabían: echar leña al fuego.

Pero no de esa leña Bonita y seca que hace que el fuego arda de manera cálida y constante, Nooo, era leña verde y húmeda que terminaba ahogándote en humo y espantándole a cada truene.

Y parte de esa leña terminó por separarlos cuando Connie gritó "¡Ya bésense!" Eren y Jean se miraron con la cara de horror que sólo podía compararse con la cara de pánico al ver un titán. Ambos chicos se separaron de manera rápida sin perder aun su cara de horror.

Connie aun daba risotadas en el pasto, Reiner le acompañaba, Berth sólo negaba conteniendo la risa.

—Ya cállense trío de idiotas, que no es gracioso. Primero muerto a tener que besar a un animal como Eren. — reprocho Jean.

Eren se limitó a refunfuñar entre dientes.

—Sinceramente Jean, creo que es mejor que aceptes el beso de Eren a morir sin haber besado — soltó Reiner con toda la mala intención del mundo.

—Sinceramente Reiner — contesto Jean con parsimonia. —creo que deberías besar a Berthold .

Y así volvieron los insultos de todos contra todos, Jean reclamaba a Reiner, Connie a Berth, Eren a Jean y así continuamente mientras Armin se mantenía cruzado de brazos, el sí que tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarles "¡Ya bésense!"

Y...o esperen, de echo lo dijo, en un tono bajito y un tanto ácido, Pero que todos pudieron oír y de inmediato cesaron los gritos, Porque, pues bueno, Armin Arlert había hablado para echar leña verde.

En el momento en que las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en él se arrepintió de haber abierto su pequeña y poderosa boca.

—Ha, Por cierto Armin, puede que después de todo estés un poco celoso de Jean, ¿No es así? — hablo Reiner con el triple de mala intención que la vez anterior.

Eso no le gustó a Armin. No le gustó a Eren. Al puño de Jean le encantó.

Reiner se sobo recelosamente la mejilla derecha que estaba roja y palpitante, tenía que reconocer que había sido un puñetazo bien dado y que por recomendación de Connie tenía que reconocer, se había ganado.

—De cualquier manera Reiner, Armin ya ha besado a alguien y por obviedad no soy yo — dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos, al menos el cara de caballo había hecho algo de bien para variar.

Al pequeño rubio se le subió el color a las mejillas cuando su amigo hizo la confesión, todos lo miraron por segunda ocasión mientras formulaban preguntas incomodas al de cabellera rubia.

— ¡Mocosos!— un grito a la distancia los saco de su interrogatorio, todos miraron con miedo como la pequeña figura del capitán Levi se acercaba a la distancia.

Todos se levantaron cual pulgas y corrieron en cualquier dirección para alejarse del capitán y su seguro regaño... Bueno, todos menos Armin, quien aliviado suspiro y saco un libro de quien sabe qué y empezó a leer, casi podía decir que el capitán no le reclamaría el hecho de estar ahí.

—Oye, Arlert ¿Y los mocosos cabezas de cono? — preguntó Cuando llego junto a él.

—En todas direcciones — respondió el rubio tratando de sonar natural — huyeron en cuanto le vieron.

—Tch — Levi estaba a punto de recriminar algo a Arlert, tenía ansias de gritos y los otros se le habían escapado, en especial Eren y Jean, los responsables de barrer la sala común, los cuales habían hecho un muy mal trabajo, Pero... — ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

Armin desvío la vista de su lectura y miro a su capitán. La pregunta no había sido cálida, pero no dejaba de ser amable, ¿Acaso se veía más flacucho de lo normal?, se había mantenido con el entrenamiento extra, a pesar de seguir sintiéndose el más débil físicamente, no había experimentado malestares mayores al cansancio.

Levi al observar el desconcierto en el cadete rodó los ojos — Tus mejillas están rojas y no hace un calor de infierno... deberías ir a que te examinen.

El rubio se sintió peor cuando un calor ardiente en el rostro le fluyo... ese maldito sonrojo ¡Que no desaparecería si el capitán le seguía mirando de manera tan inquisitiva!, Como diciéndole que más le valía no enfermar.

—Claro, iré a ver a la Señorita Hanji.

El capitán se cruzó de brazos y se retiró.

Armin se quedó en completa calma y soledad por algunos momentos, antes de que sus pensamientos por alguna razón se centraran de nuevo en la plática anterior. Sí que había besado a alguien, sin embargo no creía que fuera del todo un beso real, las circunstancias en las que se había dado no habían sido las mejores pero... de cualquier forma lo había hecho, era algo natural, era joven y ese tipo de experiencias se tenían en la vida.

El rubio se perdió en los pensamientos sobre todas esas cosas que las personas experimentaban aunque sea una sola vez en su vida, de manera extraña la imagen de sus superiores le causaron curiosidad. Ellos igual habían sido jóvenes ¿No?

Eso de tratar de imaginar a un comandante Erwin joven súper nervioso por su primer día de entrenamiento, o a una señorita Hanji con apenas quince años le parecía difícil de imaginar con la sólida imagen de autoridad que ahora le evocaban su solo recuerdo, pero todos ellos debían haber experimentado... ¿Absolutamente todos?, era imposible tratar de imaginar a un Capitán Levi nervioso por su primer beso...

La sola idea de imaginar a un capitán Levi de esa manera hacían que el menor se sintiera incómodo y un poco culpable por lo gracioso que le resultaba la imagen fugaz de un pequeño Levi de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de alguna chica...porque el capitán y el resto habían de haber besado a alguien alguna vez en su vida, ¿o no?

El pequeño rubio se vio embargado de un montón de sentimientos extraños, y es que ser parte de la legión de reconociendo para muchas personas era sinónimo de "campaña suicida", conllevaban toda una gran responsabilidad., Generalmente nadie dentro de la Legión formaba una familia. Nada de hijos, porque no se sabía cuándo se volvería con vida o cuando terminarías regurgitado a mitad del bosque.

Armin nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente sobre la idea de que tal vez nunca tendría una familia propia, su familia en ese momento eran Eren y Mikasa, sin embargo No todos tenían el privilegio y responsabilidad de tener a aquellos a quienes quieres apoyándote y enfrentando a la muerte a tu lado.

Sacudió de su mente esos pensamientos que estaban tomando un camino deprimente y macabro, se levantó del suelo y al fin de cuentas decidió ir a ver a la señorita Hanji.

(...)

Hubo una ocasión, Solo una en la que había sido llamado de manera formal al laboratorio de la capitana Zoe, el resto de sus visitas a ese lugar habían sido técnicamente clandestinas, pues si sus amigos o el propio Capitán Levi se enteraban de las veces que solía estar horas ahí abajo leyendo con la capitana, seguro le regañarían.

Su único cómplice era el ayudante de la capitana. Un muchacho agradable y de buenos tratos, llamado Moblit, el cual solo se limitaba a sonreír a forma de saludo cada vez que lo veía en el laboratorio de su superior y hacia su trabajo, casi como si Armin siempre hubiera estado ahí, entre el estante repleto de informes de expediciones pasadas y la mesa donde la capitana solía dibujar planos.

Armin había descendido las escaleras del laboratorio con sumo cuidado, hace un par de días que no veía a la capitana y, lo común era que pasara horas e incluso días y noches enteras trabajando en el laboratorio, tampoco había visto muy seguido a Moblit, por lo cual intuyo que si la capitana se encontraba encerrada desde hace algunos días ahí abajo lo más seguro es que se encontrara durmiendo y despertarla no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Cuando por fin logró descender todos los peldaños, se dio cuenta de que el laboratorio estaba mejor iluminado de lo habitual, las velas habían sido encendidas recientemente, pues los candelabros y soportes improvisados a base de trastos viejos y tablas de madera no tenían aun la acostumbrada capa gruesa y endurecida de parafina en la superficie, las pilas de libros que solían rodear las mesas y escritorios del laboratorio parecían desempolvados y mejor acomodados que la vez anterior que había bajado, he incluso un leve aroma a lejía y limón flotaba en el ambiente del laboratorio.

El soldado se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo pulcro que se veía el lugar de experimentación, por un momento dudo de que la capitana estuviera ahí, normalmente habría impedido la limpieza de su lugar de trabajo luego de que pasaba más de veinticuatro horas ahí, pues temía que todo su trabajo sufriera un accidente, solo por quitar una que otra mota de polvo o virutas de madera del suelo. Todo ese habitual revoltijo de papeles y garabatos por doquier solo le eran lógicos y comprensibles a la capitana Zoe.

—Estas más silencioso de lo habitual Armin — rompió el silencio la calmada voz de Hanji, el soldado solo tuvo que girar un poco más la cabeza, para encontrarse a la capitana sentada frente al escritorio que solía usar para redactar sus informes, no despegaba la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre este y su mano no dejo de escribir en ningún momento — normalmente tus pasos suenan como los de un ratón, esta vez he tardado un poco más en adivinar que eras tú.

—Lo siento Capitana, si está muy ocupada volveré en otro momento — dijo el rubio un poco apenado por haberla interrumpido en su trabajo.

—No te preocupes — contesto la veterana al tiempo que dejaba de escribir y se giraba en su silla para encarar al menor. Armin noto de inmediato sus ojeras y la tinta que manchaba sus dedos. la capitana se quitó las gafas por un momento y con cansancio dio un leve masaje a sus sienes —si te soy sincera, muchos de los soldados de allá arriba creen que es aparente "locura " lo que me hace poder estar aquí por días, pero la verdad es que es la cafeína en todas su presentaciones conocidas hasta el momento y mis equipo de cuidadores personales — Armin le dedico un aleve mirada de simpatía — pero claro también una pizca de locura y amor por esos enorme como hombres, dime soldado ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

—Bueno, no es nada muy importante en realidad capitana, es solo que el capitán Levi me ha recomendado a que viniera a una revisión.

—Ya veo, hace un momento ha estado aquí, ¿Acaso ha vuelto a pegar manos a escobas? — soltó una pequeña risita irónica.

—Algo así, buscaba a quien regañar supongo...

—Humm, y ahora te ha enviado a una revisión — Hanji dio un enérgico salto de su silla, como si por un momento todos sus cansancios se hubieran esfumado — siéntate en la camilla de las torturas por favor — Armin asintió mientras se dirigía a la pequeña camilla que se encoraba tras un biombo sencillo de color beige, el espacio delimitado era utilizado por la capitana para algunas de las revisiones médicas que hacía, normalmente la enfermería y otras camillas se encontraban en los pisos superiores del cuartel, sin embargo se había dispuesto de un área médica en el laboratorio de la capitana en casos de emergencia o en casos de una carga extra de trabajo médico. Algunos soldados le llamaban la camilla de las torturas, dado a que si por alguna razón terminabas en manos de la capitana esta te contaría cosas desagradables sobre tu cuerpo y muchas otras más sobre los titanes y su nulo sistema digestivo, el rumor de ser la camilla de las torturas llego a los oídos de la capitana, pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida lo había tomado con buena cara, he incluso parecía gustarle el nombre.

— ¿Te has sentido mareado, dolor de cabeza, estomago o temperatura alta? — le pregunto mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio y lo posicionaba en el pecho del menor.

—Solo un poco de temperatura en algunas ocasiones, nada grave —Contesto, una serie de preguntas más le hizo la capitana.

—Todo parece indicar que no tienes problema alguno, tu corazón y pulmones se oyen bien, no presentas malestar abdominal o intestinal, tú garganta y lengua tiene una coloración buena y no veo signos de anemia, a pesar de que pareces muy delgado, todo parece estar en orden, las esporádicas altas temperaturas de tú cuerpo parecen ser obra de tus hormonas, después de todo apenas eres un muchacho en crecimiento — Hanji lo miró con simpatía y le revolvió el cabello un poco— parece que darás otro estirón, para alegría tuya y desgracias de Levi — Armin se encogió en su sitio esperando no reír como lo había hecho la capitana tras mencionarlo —Basta con que no te saltes ninguna comida, mantengas tu cuerpo hidratado y me consultes si llegas a tener una molestia mas ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió, y el revoltijo mental que se había encargado de armar en todo el momento de la revisión se le hizo muy pesado de pronto, su curiosidad hacia más mella que su timidez, he incluso su miedo. Si no lo hablaba si quiera con alguien de confianza nunca hablaría sobre las dudas que tenía desde hace tiempo y que la plática con los chicos que había tenido bajo el árbol hace unas horas había revivido tales dudas.

Miró con un poco de temor a su superior y juntó un poco de valor, era mejor ser rechazado que ha quedarse con las ganas de preguntar, o al menos eso creía.

—Emma..., Capitana, yo quería preguntarle algo más sobre lo que menciono hace rato...

La castaña que había tomado rumbo de vuelta a su escritorio se detuvo y lo miro de frente —Claro, dime.

Armin sin saber bien como continuar balbuceo un poco, comenzando preguntas y oraciones sin terminar— Bueno, es que..., yo quería, bueno me gustaría saber si las hormonas solo afectan físicamente a mi cuerpo — El soldado observo como su superior le miró un poco confundida, como si no entendiera bien el sentido de la pregunta, sin embargo él no la culpo, ni siquiera él sabía bien que quería expresar.

—Pues veras, tu cuerpo cambia al igual que tu pensamiento claro está, no sé si es eso a lo que te refieres... ¿O acaso...?— Hanji llevo su mano al cuello y lo miró de lado — ¿Acaso quiere preguntarme algo sobre sexualidad Soldado?

Armin sintió un leve temblor de sorpresa y vergüenza en las piernas. Su cara se ponía roja a cada segundo, a pesar de que la capitana parecía estar muy normal, y no es que no supiera de lo que ella hablaba, si no que no sabía si de alguna manera lo que de verdad quería saber se relacionaba con sexo. Algo que solo sabía por definiciones y fines básicos, nada que no pudiera controlar o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¡No!— exclamo una vez que pudo reaccionar — bueno no sé, no exactamente...

—No te reprochare nada Armin, ni siquiera el que seas muy joven, el mundo en el que nos tocó vivir es de tiempos muy lentos...pero de vivencias apresuradas, sin embargo creo que sabes los riesgos de tener...

—No, realmente no se trata de eso, es que es confuso.

—Claro solo te recuerdo que hay otras maneras de relajar tus aceleradas hormonas, sé que puede ser complicado porque compartes habitación y eso, pero la mastur...

— ¡De verdad capitana no se trata de eso!

— Esta bien — continuo diciéndole la capitana con una amistosa sonrisa en el rostro —Solo no quiero que te quedes con alguna duda importante, eres un chico listo, pero a veces la hormona le gana al pensamiento común.

— ¿Capitana, usted dio su primer beso a mi edad o más joven?

La pregunta de Armin se quedó flotando en el aire por algunos segundos, que a él rubio le parecieron minutos. La mayor lo miro confusa, luego se cruzó de brazos. Armin vio el cambio repentino en su expresión, sabía que la pregunta no era muy adecuada, pero la había soltado en el momento en que más

Se había sentido valiente, solo esperaba que su superior no se enojara mucho con él.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué va esa pregunta? — le dijo luego de haber pasado un largo rato.

El rubio clavo sus ojos al suelo, tratando de encontrar la palabras que se le habían escapado de los labios. —Es solo que a veces, cuando miró a mis superiores, a la gente a mí alrededor, es como si no tuviera derecho, a querer cosas que los demás tienen, a sentir cosas que no debería, yo simplemente creo...

—Oye, Armin escúchame —le dijo la castaña para hacerlo callar y le prestara atención — estamos en un mundo caótico, tenemos lo poco que podemos tener y nada más — se acercó a su subordinado y le tomo cariñosamente de los hombros— Incluso las personas que parecen tan desvariadas como yo saben lo que es querer a alguien...eso solo me hace recordar que soy humana y que otros muchos como yo tiene derecho a sentir lo mismo que yo, Armin, nunca creas que tener sentimientos bellos no te hacen débil, son un recordatorio de aquello que queremos defender.

El rubio la miro sorprendido, ya sabía que la capitana era una persona comprensiva, pero hacia mucho rato que nadie lo trataba con cariño casi maternal, sabía que solo era su superior, pero sus palabras lo habían reconfortado.

—Gracias capitana.

—Claro, y solo para que sepas, mi primer beso lo di hace mucho tiempo atrás, ni siquiera pertenecía aun al cuerpo de exploración , apenas y me había enlistado al ejército, el chico que me lo dio lo hizo a escondidas — la capitana soltó una pequeña risa — al parecer yo le gustaba, pero me dijo que solo a escondidas se atrevía a hablarme...sabes, más de la mitad del escuadrón de novatos creía que era un chico, el pobre muchacho suspiro de alivio cuando luego de besarme le aclare que era una chica — la castaña se soltó a reír y Armin no puedo evitar reír con ella, le contagiaba su risa — ahora que lo pienso, debí decirle que era un chico, pero no soy tan cruel como para hacer dudar a un pobre muchachito sobre eso — hizo un pausa y miró al menor frente a ella, Armin de inmediato supo cuál sería la pregunta de la capitana — Dime Armin, ¿Has tenido esa clase de dudas?

El chico sintió sus orejas arder, sabia a lo que se refería. No era un chico tan ingenuo como medio mundo podía pensar sobre él. Sabía que en el mundo existían hombres que amaban a otro hombre y mujeres que amaban a otras mujeres, y no amaban con un sentimiento amistoso, si no uno intenso, romántico y para él estaba bien, para él las personas merecían ser amadas y el resto era lo de menos. Al rubio solo a una persona le había albergado sentimientos tan intensos como aquellos en su corazón y a pesar de que siempre le juzgaban por su altura, su rubio cabello, claros ojos, su falta de destreza en el campo de batalla y el hecho de que todo en el pareciera delicado, no se sentía menos hombre, si hubiera amado a otro hombre no lo escondería, sin embargo ese no era el caso, además no estaba cerrado a que si en algún punto aparecieran sentimientos por alguien de su mismo género los negaría, había aprendido a que amar y querer no te hacían menos nada.

—No capitana, se lo que quiero, cuando llegue el momento de reconocer mis sentimientos sabré que hacer.

La capitana le sonrió amable, antes de retirarlo le tendió un libro de uno de los estantes del laboratorio. Era un ejemplar de mediano tamaño, con un forro de suave cuero, el título y autor se podían leer en letras negras dentro de un recuadro al centro de la tapa _**"El arte de amar, por Erich From "**_ a el rubio le desconcertó un poco el título, pero le brindaba la misma curiosidad, agradeció con la promesa de devolverlo tan pronto lo terminara, Hanji le respondió que no tenía que apresurarse y lo envió escaleras arriba

(…)

La semana le paso volando frete a sus narices. A Arlert los días le parecían más cortos, los entrenamientos más duros. Había mantenido sus vueltas extras de correr a la hora del calentamiento, le había pedido ayuda a Jean con su equipo de maniobras he incluso Connie se les había unido, con cada rápido día que transcurría se daba cuenta de lo rápido que podía ser en el aire, pero aun así no lograba controlar sus nuevos aerodinámicos movimientos, a veces, muchas veces en realidad, solía pasarse de velocidad, terminaba enredándose entre las ramas de los arboles colgando como un muñeco desvalijado, sin embargo Armin se sentía optimista, veía avances por primera vez, sabía que no era muy bueno en combate, pero al menos podría darle la seguridad a su equipo de que podría mantenerse a salvo por su propia cuenta.

El viernes que le tocaba hacer las tareas de la cena le llego igual de rápido que el dolor de los músculos luego de cada entrenamiento. Ese viernes en especial se sentía muy agotado, Jean lo había animado a hacer extras de ejercicios de resistencia. Armin había visto muy bien que el final de esa historia no iba a ser bonito, pero aun así se arriesgó, una vez que hubo completado los extras se sintió mejor, lleno de energía, pero las horas transcurrieron y la energía se le había ido agotando de apoco, cuando llego la hora de cumplir con sus tareas culinarias, se sentía como un globo al que le habían sacado el aire a patadas.

Cuando Sasha vio entrar a su compañero de cocina, un sentimiento de preocupación la embargo. Le preguntó al rubio sobre si se sentía mal, pero el rubio solo contesto que se sentía un poco cansado.

— ¿Cansado?, si claro, como no, mírate nada más Armin, pareces apunto de desmayarte, olvídalo, yo me encargare de la cena.

—No Sasha, no es justo que te deje sola...

—Ni creas que porque me caes bien te libraras del trabajo. Yo haré la cena, pero de la limpieza te encargas tú, pero primero toma esa silla del rincón y trata de dormir sobre la mesa — Armin volvió a asegurarle que estaba bien, pero la castaña permaneció impenetrable, lo mando a dormir asegurándole que lo despertaría cuando el momento de servir llegara — Descansa, medio moribundo no me sirves de mucho — fue lo último que Armin escucho antes de poner los brazos sobre la mesa, recostarse sobre ellos y que los parpados se le cerraran casi por inercia.

Sasha lo despertó con unas leves sacudidas. Cuando se puso en pie se sintió mejor, sus músculos dolían, pero se sentía revitalizado y con la energía suficiente de ayudar a su amiga. Las cenas, al igual que el resto de las comidas se volvían aún más austeras, y eso preocupaba no solo al rubio, a todo la división, tal vez esa era la razón por la que tanto Sasha como el trataban de esmerarse en hacer su trabajo. Tanto a Armin como a Sasha les gustaba llenar las barrigas de sus camaradas.

La castaña se tomó la molestia de ayudarlo a limpiar el comedor, pero una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, a la luz de sus cuatro velas, Sasha era la que parecía ahora un globo muy mal trecho. Armin la mando a descansar con la misma seguridad que ella había usado en él. La joven se alejó a su habitación tambaleante por el pasillo y Armin suspiro ante el monumental trabajo que aún le quedaba.

(…)

Levi sabía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero no podía evitarlo. Si no dirigía sus pasos a la cocina en esos momentos era casi seguro que tendría un gran insomnio, y no es que tuviera algo que ver con el cadete Arlert y sus evidentes avances en los entrenamientos, él solo quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera limpio, solo quería comprobarlo e irse directo a su cómoda y bien desinfectada habitación.

No le sorprendió ver los destellos naranjas de las velas iluminar la entrada de la cocina, ni tampoco haber pillado a Armin sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un libro frente a él, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el hecho de que cuando el joven soldado lo vio entrar no se había inmutado mucho, de hecho, se había puesto de pie con calma, su saludo de legionario le pareció casi elegante.

— ¿No te parece que ya es un poco tarde para que estés aquí? —Le cuestiono el azabache mientras tomaba uno de los vasos usados en la cena y lo inspeccionaba a luz de vela.

—Sí, lo sé pero he estado tan ocupado que no he podido terminar este libro que la capitana Zoe me ha prestado — Armin guardo silencio repentinamente, ¿Por qué le estaba dando explicaciones innecesarias al capitán? —Solo quería estar unos minutos más aquí.

Levi miro al cadete con detenimiento y se acercó a él, cuando estuvo a su lado le pareció percibir un leve temblor en el cuerpo del menor "Este se ha creído que lo voy a golpear o algo" pensó el capitán. Bajo la mirada tímida de Armin tomo el libro de la mesa, y con cuidado de no perder la página donde había estado abierto el libro, leyó el título de la portada con expresión neutra y volvió a poner el libro justo como lo había tomado. Recordó haber visto ese libro y no precisamente en el laboratorio de su camarada.

— ¿Realmente te dio ese libro? — le pregunto al rubio cuando se alejó de su lado y fue a sentarse en una silla.

Armin lo miro desde su lugar, dudoso. Preguntándose el porqué de la actitud del capitán.

—Me lo ha entregado ella, no me atrevería a abusar de la confianza de la capitana.

—Ya veo— se hizo el silencio, de esos que Armin ya sabía que el capitán lograba extender como un manto invisible y que siempre le mostraban una señal de advertencia, la cual siempre ignoraba por el mero hecho de ser curioso, porque quería saber que era lo que el capitán diría continuación. Ojala y en esa ocasión hubiera hecho caso de la advertencia —Entonces tuvo contigo la plática sobre las hormonas, ¿O acaso tengo que dártela yo? —Se lo había soltado así, solo como él podía, directo, sin rodeos y una mirada neutra.

Armin le sostuvo la mirada, solo por segundos, solo por un suspiro y luego la clavo a la mesa, sin saber que responderle y que no sonara aun: Largase de aquí ahora mismo.

— Capitán creo que no será necesario —El rubio carraspeo un poco, inseguro —No tiene que hablar de sexo, al menos no conmigo.

Levi había desviado la mirada y ante la declaración del rubio solo se movió para cruzar los brazos. Armin casi pudo sonreír cuando advirtió la inseguridad y timidez del capitán ante la palabra sexo.

—Espero tus amigos crean lo mismo que tu respecto al tema, no somos sus padres y la legión no es una guardería — el menor asintió, solo por el mero hecho de disipar la tensión tan impropia de su superior — cuando termines eso devuélvelo, me sorprende que Hanji te hubiese dado un libro poco útil.

— No lo sé capitán, me pareció muy confortante— Armin se puso de pie con una confianza extrema — todos queremos y amamos aunque sea una vez —Levi le miro como siempre— pero eso no se lo voy a preguntar, creo que mejor me retiro capitán, hoy he tenido muchas platicas incomodas, con su permiso.

Hizo el saludo de la legión y se alejó de la cocina casi a prisa, sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría haber dejado a un capitán Levi con la palabra en la boca.


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/T: Como dije soy una desordenada en las notas anteriores soy una desordenada cuando se trata de actualizar, pero eso no les interesa XD.**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que les gusta esta pequeña historia y de nuevo gracias a mi beta por su trabajo duro**_

 _ **Algunas preguntas sobre...**_

La temporada de lluvias había empezado. El aire se sentía frío, un tanto denso y la humedad del suelo era casi palpable. No, no era un clima ideal y en definitiva no le gustaba nada a Levi, le hacía sentirse incómodo y enfermo de alguna extraña manera, pero aun así seguía ahí, sentado en una de las sillas más viejas del comedor y también la que a diferencia del resto, no rechinaba.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" se había cuestionado muchas veces en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que tenía de haber llegado y tomado asiento. Sin pedir permiso o una disculpa, no, sabía que el cadete nunca le cuestionaría nada, no le pediría una razón o lo echaría con esporádicos e incómodos comentarios.

Pero aun así... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

Armin seguía al otro lado de la mesa, con los ojos fijos en el montón de papel, tinta y tapas de cuero que era un libro. Tenía la pluma y el cuaderno de notas a la derecha y la vela empotrada en un viejo y descolorido candelabro de bronce justo enfrente.

El mayor se movió en su silla, incomodo. Volvió a rememorar los hechos que lo habían orillado a que terminara justamente ahí, en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esa persona. Pero no importaba cuanto lo pensara, no había ocurrido nada excepcional en su día, simplemente había decidido caminar por el cuartel — Ya que la lluvia había convertido el exterior en no más que un paraje de lodo y suciedad —, una pequeña he inofensiva caminata de sábado por la noche, una vuelta en falso lo había llevado a tomar esa silla y sentarse sin tener la menor intención de marcharse. Se dio cuenta pues, que la única razón por la que no se para y se iba era que simplemente quería estar ahí.

"Tch, Tch, Tch, Tch." No importaba cuanto chasqueara la lengua y se malhumorara, la respuesta no cambiaba.

— ¿Capitán, le sucede algo, le veo muy incómodo? — Pregunto el joven cadete y Levi volvió su atención de vuelta a su presente.

"Se supone que estoy aquí porque no quiero preguntas Arlert, pero es imposible que no me preguntes que me pasa si aparezco de la nada y me siento a lado tuyo para robarte tu espacio he intimidad ¿No es así?" Piensa Levi con detenimiento, preguntándose a medias si debe decirle todo eso, pero concluye en que no es conveniente.

—No me gusta la lluvia — Contesta con simpleza.

Armin lo mira con la cara llena de preguntas, pero sabe que tiene que ir con cautela, el capitán no es un hombre de humor o ironías, o no es el capitán que él conoce...

—Mañana el patio de entrenamientos va estar echo un desastre — dice a fin de no ser descortés o hacer algo que pareciera una burla al capitán Levi, aun no olvida la noche en el comedor en la que un par de palabras sueltas le habían ganado cinco vueltas extras en los calentamientos.

El mayor vuelve a removerse en su silla. Lo había estado pensado, en lo terrible que será el entrenamiento matutino. La imagen fugaz del barro a sus pies le hace estremecer.

— Oye Arlert, dime una cosa — Levi deja de hablar, observando con cautela la reacción del menor. Armin se ha tensado y voltea con el rostro lleno de duda y expectación — ¿Por qué es que lees tantos libros? —Levi tenía un buen rato queriendo hacerle esa pregunta, y no se refería a hace unos minutos.

Armin recibe la pregunta con asombro, le parece que la sombra de una sonrisa se forma en los labios del menor, pero se queda ahí, solo como una sombra. El ambiente se transforma, parece menos frío, húmedo... menos mundano

— ¿Quiere que le conteste la verdad capitán?— Pregunta finalmente el menor y Levi...

Levi parece percibir un reto, tal vez una ¿Amenaza? No, por supuesto que no, Armin es listo, debería saber, aun cuando no se conocen mucho, él debería saber que quiere la verdad, una simple y sincera.

— ¿Y bien? — dice a fin de romper el extenso silencio.

Armin Arlert no es un chico que oculte respuestas, y si le ha preguntado que si quiere saber la verdad es solo una clara señal de que le responderá algo muy bueno... o algo verdaderamente simple, y realmente es ahí donde radica la cuestión, Levi es un hombre que prefiere las verdades simples, porque la sola idea de que miles de estupideces se vuelvan una gran masa de verdades complejas he inútiles le enoja.

La pregunta se vuelve a quedar flotando en el aire. El capitán casi quiere insistir, que le dé una respuesta, pero eso sería demasiado, el no insiste a nadie, mucho menos por trivialidades, ni aun cuando realmente la curiosidad le pique inevitablemente insistente.

—Son mi cordura y mi arma, capitán — Armin levanta la mirada y se cruza con la del mayor. Levi quiere desviar la mirada de los ojos ajenos... pero no puede — No soy tan fuerte como usted, pero al menos tengo esto — Dice cerrando el libro, admirándolo como una preciosa ofrenda — solo tengo esto, simple, valioso y mío.

Ambos vuelven a cruzar las miradas, pero en esta ocasión el mayor logra mirara a otra parte luego de unos instantes, percibe el movimiento del menor a su lado y siente que tiene que irse, Arlert ya le ha dado una respuesta y es mucho menos ajena y mezquina de lo que él esperaba, le había sonado terriblemente sincera. Pero en lugar de ponerse de pie y dar las buenas noches, vuelve a abrir la boca con una pregunta más.

Aun no quiere irse.

—Así que... ¿Si te preguntara cualquier cosa sobre el mundo más allá de los muros, te sentirías capaz de responderla?

Armin procesa lentamente las palabras del capitán, en primera por que le extraña la manera en la que se encuentran, como si afuera no hubiera cosas siniestras esperando por devorarlos y en segunda, porque no quiere volver a meter la pata y que le vuelvan a mandar a entrenamientos extra.

—No lo sé capitán, realmente aun me queda mucho por aprender, pero si tiene alguna duda...

Levi busca entre sus pensamientos algo que realmente le interese, o algo sumamente difícil. Por un momento se abruma, púes no encuentra un dato que le sea interesante o sobresaliente, ¿Realmente se había vuelto un hombre tan frívolo?, chasqueo la lengua, haciendo notar su molestia. Armin espera pacientemente, queriendo y no, mirar a su superior.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, no tengo nada — Contesta el mayor con clara molestia, mientras la punta de su bota choca constantemente con la pata delantera de su silla.

El rubio se siente repentinamente avergonzado, siente que tiene que decir algo, pero no sabe muy bien qué.

—Puede preguntarme luego, si es que no le molesta.

Levi vuelve a mirarlo, se pregunta porque es que el chico siempre se sonroja cuando le habla, y además se ha disculpado con él de manera indirecta "No te disculpes muchacho ¿Por qué lo haces?" piensa, pero tan rápido como se ha formulado la pregunta, le llega la respuesta "Claro, que otra cosa puede ser"

Había querido pasarse de listo con ese pequeño soldado, pero había olvidado un punto importante: Ese chico, en cuestión, era un genio. Y las breves palabras que habían cruzado, ese rubor y la mirada avergonzada del rubio, solo daban muestra de que el menor había notado la ignorancia es su superior.

"No es que sea sólo un simple frívolo, resulta que también soy un ignorante " piensa mientras sigue observando al soldado, el cual sigue devolviéndole el gesto sin decir palabra. Levi se levanta y se va dejando al menor, el cual le ha dicho algo más, pero decidió ignorar.

(...)

Pasan las lunas, los soles, la lluvia y una inminente culpabilidad ah Armin por dentro.

El capitán lo evita (más de lo común ), y cuando es él quien tiene la oportunidad de acercarse, se aleja asustado, Armin esta acostumbrado, al igual que todos en la legión al mal carácter del capitán, pero no esa clase de enojo, no, Armin duda de que sea sólo enojo. Él no había querido ofenderle, ni siquiera había captado de buenas a primeras lo que he capitán asumió como una interpretación de sus palabras, no esperaba que su capitán pudiera ser un hombre un poco voluble.

Cuando su viernes de cocina llegó, la rutina de trabajo volvió a conspirar para que quedara solo en la cocina a merced de la noche y, por más que esperó con las velas encendidas, fue hasta que una de las cuatro dispuestas por la cocina se consumió por completo que decidió que no valía la pena esperar más, con ojos cansados apago las velas restantes y salió de la cocina.

La luna se encontraba muy alta, la luz blanca y brillante se adentraba por las ventanas y ventanales iluminando los pasillos del cuartel, a el soldado le pareció prudente regresar sin vela a su habitación, por un momento se arrepintió, sus ojos realmente se sentían pesarosos, comenzó a tambalearse por el cansancio que el embragaba a tal punto de tener que caminar con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo semi flexionado.

Su cabeza golpeo algo firme y duro, Armin trastabillo un par de pasos haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, su casi inminente caída fue detenida por un fuerte agarre en su muñeca. Armin despabilo el sueño, sustituyéndolo por sorpresa, Levi lo miraba impenetrable...como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Arlert... ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —La verdadera pregunta que habría querido hacerle Levi era ¿Por qué siempre te tengo que encontrar Arlert?, pero pensó que eso no tenía sentido, no realmente.

—Perdone, solo me dirigía a mi habitación luego de mis tareas.

Levi elevo una ceja, y a pesar de que ese era un claro signo de molestia y advertencia, Armin notó que era la primera vez en días que mantenían una conversación de más de dos palabras, que el capitán aun lo tenía bajo el tenso y firme agarre de su mano y que por si fuera poco bajo el brazo izquierdo el capitán llevaba un libro.

— ¿A tú habitación? — continuo el mayor — Estas dirigiéndote a la primera sección de dormitorios donde duermen los capitanes.

Armin parpadea desconcertado, ¿Tan somnoliento estaba como para haber girado sin darse cuenta? —Capitán... podría...podría soltarme por favor —Levi no le aparta la mirada, solo tarda unos negundos cuando finalmente lo suelta — Perdón por las molestias, me iré a mi habitación ahora mismo.

Armin da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse—Cadete —le llama el azabache y él mencionado lo encara casi enseguida, ve como su superior se lleva la mano a la frente en un gesto de cansancio— dos cosas, trata de no pedirme disculpas cada vez que me cruzo contigo, me jode eso— Armin se encoje en su lugar, y Levi percibe ese gesto casi con alegría — y segundo...te necesito en la biblioteca el domingo, ahora retírate.

A pesar de ser el mayor quien da la orden, es él quien se retira primero, El de ojos azules se queda ahí, plantado en su lugar, mirando como el otro se aleja con el pasillo y con la enorme duda de sobre qué era el libro que llevaba con él.

(...)

El domingo llega y Armin evita cualquier costa su habitual plática de chicos. Presiente que lo buscarán por un rato, pero eventualmente se rendirán. Caminó en completa discreción hasta la biblioteca, preguntándose si es que el capitán se ha decidido por torturarlo o hacerle la pregunta que había quedado pendiente en el comedor hace noches.

Eran simples estantes de madera y seis mesas de estudio esparcidas en un cuarto que a veces parecía abandonado, aunque nunca sucio gracias a las persistencias de su capitán fanático de la limpieza, el techo contaba con dos hileras de tragaluces que aprovisionaban de luz la estancia de día y de noche los candelabros empotrados en los estantes eran encendidos, simple, ubicada en el sector noreste del cuartel, la biblioteca.

El rubio suspiró aliviado cuando confirmó que el capitán se encontraba sentado en la primera mesa de estudio, de esa manera podía tratar de huir si es que veía claros signos de violencia hacia su persona.

— Buenas tardes capitán — Saludó haciendo el saludo de la legión, Levi levanto la mirada de la libreta que tenía abierta ante él y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que tomara asiento, Armin se acercó con cautela.

— Capitán, creo que le debo...

— Si vas a volver a pedir perdón será mejor que guardes silencio, creí haberte dejado claro que me irrita.

— Lo sé...pero creo que usted...

Levi levanto una ceja mirándolo con ojos afilados — ¿Qué yo, que?

Armin tomó todo el valor que pudo, esa mirada...ese era su territorio, siempre lo había sido y a excepción de la capitana Zoe, nadie tenía más poder en ese lugar que él.

— Yo realmente no quise decir nada la noche anterior, usted mal interpreto todo.

El mayor no cambió el semblante, aunque se sentía molesto, aunque no del todo, no le agradaba cuando Arlert lo retaba, podía dar un paso en falso y el menor podría acabar con toda la maldita razón.

— Arlert creo que...

— No, no, no, Erwin no puedo obtener muestras de esa manera, deben estar vivos — Una tercera voz se escuchó acercándose por el pasillo y luego una cuarta, la capitana Zoe no iba sola.

— Hanji, ya hablamos de eso lo hemos intentado pero — Armin Abrió grandes los ojos cuando la voz del comandante hizo parecencia, de un momento a otro, tanto como la Capitana como el comandante se encontraban en la biblioteca, tanto Levi como Armin se levantaron al instante y saludarlo como se debía — Basta de formalismos, gracias por venir Armin, veo que Levi te ha convencido después de todo.

— Aun no le digo, Erwin.

El comandante soltó un suspiro, fue sentarse al lado de Levi y Hanji al del rubio.

—Ya le explico yo — Dijo la castaña — Armin, necesitamos tu ayuda.

(...)

Cinco horas. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que Armin había aparecido en la biblioteca y tanto el cómo sus superiores seguían ahí, entre argumentos, teorías y mapas.

Se suponía que el caso Eren y su permanencia en la legión era aún un asunto resulto solo a medias, no le sorprendió mucho que sus superiores le hablaran de las posibilidades de hacer una excursión al distrito Shingashina con el firme propósito de averiguar algo sobre la increíble capacidad de Eren para convertirse en un titán. Armin había sido la mejor opción para tal tarea, habían evaluado docenas de posibilidades, siendo el rubio Y la esperanza tras cada posibilidad, la realidad de esa expedición era algo muy lejano, aún tenían miles de problemas que resolver, además de tratar el entrenamiento titánico de Eren. El comandante había querido tratar el tema, aunque le había quedado a Armin muy claro que nada debía salir de su boca una vez le ordenaran retirarse, esas cinco horas jamás habían pasado.

Hanji suspiró cansada —Bueno, creo que ahora que sabemos que puede ser una realidad podemos guardar el asunto hasta que sea prudente.

—Es cierto, aún hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver muchas cosas antes de poder hacerlo, Gracias por tu ayuda Armin, creo que...

— ¡Vamos Erwin, no pensaras despedir a el chico así por que sí!— Reclamó la capitana palmeando la cabeza al mencionado.

—No seas terca cuatro ojos, Arlert debe estar cansado.

—Me resisto, si sale ahora mismo parecerá que acabamos de aplicarle tortura psicológica.

—Entonces, ¿Que propones Hanji? —preguntó el comandante con disimulada preocupación, su camarada podía tener ideas muy descarriadas.

— ¿Qué les parece un pequeño juego de las veinte preguntas?

Levi rodó los ojos con desesperación, Erwin hizo mil y un gestos de resignación y Armin...Armin quería salir huyendo del lugar inmediatamente. No le convenía estar con sus superiores en un juego de preguntas, ¿Qué le ocurría a la capitana? Esa situación no era relajante, ni un poco, ¿qué pasaría si el juego tomaba motes sumamente adultos?

— ¿Te hace falta oxígeno acaso?, esto no es gracioso —Reclamó un muy enfadado Levi.

La castaña soltó una fuerte carcajada —Tú no hables de humor, maníaco de la limpieza, además creo que será interesante, vamos Armin tú empieza, hazle una pregunta a Levi.

El rubio se sintió a morir cuando el comandante se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa, Levi le dirigió una muy severa mirada al momento, pero el más alto pareció no inmutarse, al parecer solo el comandante era inmune a las miradas mata gente del capitán.

Eso es cruel Hanji — Dijo finalmente Smith —Sabes que Armin no le preguntará nada solo por darte gusto.

— ¡Oh vamos!, no le pasara nada, si es como una mini copia de ti —Ambos rubios se miran momentáneamente y tan rápido como se miran desvían la mirada — Bien si no lo hace Armin, le haré yo una pregunta —Se hizo un silencio tenso, se avecinaba una tormenta — ¿Por qué es que has empezado a leer tanto así tan repentinamente?

Armin miró casi por inercia al azabache, el gesto se repite en el comandante, pero Levi se mantiene estoico.

—No tengo por qué aclararte lo que haga o deje de hacer —Responde simplemente.

—Bueno, bueno, cambio de pregunta —Zoe permanece insistente — ¿Por qué es que le pides a Erwin que te lea ese libro...?

— Suficiente —Objeta el comandante poniéndose de pie, Armin logra captar un extraño brillo en la mirada de su capitán.

—Jajá, lo siento, dije mucho, entonces dime Levi ¿Por qué es que cuando eras niño usabas el baño de...?, ¡Erwin, pero, pero porque! —La pregunta floto incompleta cuando el rubio más alto tomo a su camarada en brazos, sacándola de la biblioteca cargando sobre su hombro mientras la capitana reía y pataleaba inútilmente. Una vez más el cadete y el capitán se quedaron solos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto el mayor, Armin lo observó con detenimiento, olvidándose de cualquier tipo de miedo — ¿Qué no eres tu quien debe hacerme una pregunta?

Y si, Armin quiere realmente saber cosas y no sólo cosas que aún no ha visto, si no cosas sobre su superior, averiguar si realmente se puede seguir siendo humando siendo fuerte..."El hombre más fuerte de humanidad", se pregunta si el capitán quiere lo mismo, supone que sí, porque le ha seguido el juego y el mayor sigue esperando su pregunta...

Cuidado, si debe tener cuidado en parecencia del mayor, andar con pies de plomo y gran conciencia. Armin tenía la leve sensación de que ambos eran como agua y aceite, no sólo no podían mezclarse, si no que cuando uno se adentraba de más en los límites del otro tendían a reaccionar, explotar, causar caos, tal como el agua y aceite...aceite caliente.

Pero en esta ocasión Armin quiere saber, Levi quiere saber y ninguno de los dos se resiste.

— ¿Por qué es que toma té de esa manera tan peculiar?

Levi frunce levemente el ceño, tratando de entender que es lo que le ha preguntado — ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabe, cuando utiliza una taza, las puntas de sus dedos rodean la taza por arriba y solo deja un espacio para poder beber.

El rubio nota como el ojigris vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con una gran confusión —No lo sé, supongo es una costumbre.

—Es complicado beber de esa manera, sabe.

Levi se encoje de hombros, sabiendo que le tocaba tirar su pregunta, siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿Realmente te cortas el cabello de esa manera, o simplemente te crece así?, parece que tienes un tazón en la cabeza.

Armin se sonroja, para diversión de Levi —Siempre me ha crecido así, solo lo corto cuando está demasiado largo ¿Realmente parece un tazón?

—Absolutamente, ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas tanto?

—Es una reacción física involuntaria.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

—No, era mi turno capitán —Levi se cruza de brazos — ¿Cuál era el título del libro que llevaba la otra noche?

El mayor ya se esperaba esa pregunta —"La evolución de las especies"

Armin se emociona inconscientemente, ese libro...Había una copia de ese libro, en los estantes más altos de los libreros de su abuelo, era un libro prohibido, o eso era lo que siempre le recordaba su abuelo, aun que ha decir verdad a Armin ni le impresiono mucho cuando logro leer un par de hojas un buen día en que su abuelo no se encontraba en casa, años después lo había vuelto a leer con renovados ánimos.

Armin se llevó una mano a la barbilla— Si claro, Charles Darwin, la teoría de la evolución.

—Veo que conoces de lo que hablo, realmente no me sorprende mucho, ¿Así que Podrías explicarme luego un par de cosas?

Armin y Levi dejan pasar por alto que se están relacionando de una manera que no es capitán y soldado.

—Sólo si es lo que quiere, ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Más que tú, es evidente.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta capitán.

—Si lo hace, así de simple, ¿Cómo es que soportas estar tanto tiempo con Jeagër y Ackerman?

—Son mis amigo capitán, los aprecio, son mi familia —Levi desvía la mirada incomodo, la esencia de esas palabras le trae recuerdos dolorosos — Capitán, ¿Yo le desagrado? —La pregunta rompió el ritmo con que habían llevado el juego.

—No Arlert, no me desagradas, sólo me desconciertas...— Armin quiso agregar algo más, pero el capitán hace su pregunta — ¿Estás seguro de no ser hijo bastardo de Erwin?

Armin giró los ojos, por un momento dudo de si el capitán era un hombre de pocas risas —No capitán, es casi como si yo aparentara a Mikasa con usted solo por que comparten muchas similitudes físicas —Levi rememora momentáneamente la imagen de la letal joven soldado, y se sorprende al caer en cuenta de ciertas cosas que había ignorado —¿Cómo es que es quien se queja tanto del desorden la capitana Zoe, es el único que baja a preguntar por ella y limpiar su laboratorio?

Levi evocó una de sus miradas fulminantes, pero solo logró que el cadete se encoja en su lugar, sin duda alguna lo estaba picando para que explotara.

—Si esa cuatro ojos se muere ahí abajo será una perdida innecesaria, además no creo que alguien tenga el suficiente valor para bajar y limpiar su desastre, ¿Qué te parece tener un parentesco con Christa?

Armin no esperaba esa burla tan baja de su superior…

—Completamente seguro de que no tengo parentesco con ella capitán, ¿Es cierto que mide 1.60 m?

Levi se levanta de su asiento y el rubio cree que será golpeado, todo por culpa de su viperina lengua, pero el mayor solo se limita a dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Espere capitán!, lo siento realmente no quería...

—No, si querías, Deberías tener la cabeza tan hueca como el tazón que parece tu cabello, ahora harás ocho vueltas extras en los entrenamientos y dos semanas la limpieza del almacén de armas —Dice con la voz ronca de ira, pero tan pronto ve como el muchacho se encoje en su lugar da cuenta de que había caído justo en lo que había advertido, Armin había ganado.

—Yo, no quise dar a entender nada la otra vez —Dice el rubio con voz apagada —Si se es mi castigo está bien, sólo no quiero que siga creyendo que quise llamarlo ignorante.

Levi suspira cansado, quería desquitarse, jugar un rato con fuego y resulto quemado, el miedo no mantenía a raya a las personas como Arlert" ¿Es que acaso los rubios de ojos azules son inmunes a mí? "

—Es una orden no un castigo, es suficiente esto es mucho circo, maroma y teatro, no es la costumbre que haga esto...ahora retírate lleva tu tambor y tu cabeza de huevo a otro lado —El rubio emprendió su salida —Y ni una palabra de esto Arlert.

Armin se sintió extrañamente reconfortado —Aun me debe algunas preguntas capitán.

—Lo mismo digo soldado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Peticiones & Prohibiciones_

— ¿Qué?

El capitán Levi se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre listo para la acción, un hombre frio y sereno que podía pasar del fulgor de la batalla a mantener la compostura en reuniones de importancia, sin embargo…

Armin había cambiado drásticamente el tema de conversación y Levi había tenido que detenerse y pedir una explicación, porque no entendió qué tenía que ver la Pangea, los continentes y las placas tectónicas, con lo que el cadete había dicho, y eso que se estaba esforzando.

—Necesito su aprobación para hacer algo que no debería hacer — le contestó el menor.

Levi enarcó una ceja y esperó a que el rubor del soldado frente a él hiciera acto de presencia — ¿Y qué se supone que es eso, que no debes de hacer y para lo que necesitas mi aprobación?

—Subir al tejado pasada la media noche dentro de dos días.

—No pienso ser partícipe de tú suicidio.

—No se trata de eso…Capitán— Levi se preguntó desde se había vuelto incómodo que el soldado lo llamara capitán y cuándo es que dirigirse por sus nombres, se les hizo natural.

— ¿Entonces?

—Para ver las estrellas.

El mayor soltó un largo suspiro, fijó su mirada en las notas que había estado tomando y se obligó a recordar que el chico que tenía al lado aún era un ser inocente y extrañamente inconsciente -De alguna manera-.

—Hay una ventana en tu habitación, y ventanas en cada uno de los pasillos, Armin.

—Lo sé capitán. Es sólo que no puedo hacer lo que quiero, si sólo observo desde las ventanas. Tengo…que salir, conseguí algo.

La voz de Armin se tiñó de una emoción desconocida para Levi, el muchacho normalmente se mostraba con voz y expresiones amigables, pero neutras, con él, se había mostrado receloso de soltarse del todo, algo que en el fondo Levi agradecía, sin embargo, supuso que si no se empeñaba en ocultar su emoción debía tratarse de algo importante.

—No está permitido que los cadetes ronden fuera, luego de la hora marcada para que regresen a sus habitaciones, lo que hagas o no, será tu responsabilidad — cuando giró el rostro, se topó con los ojos impenetrables y azules del menor, Levi siempre supuso que para que una mirada fuera impenetrable, tenía que ser el puro reflejo de la dureza o del valor, estos estaban sumergidos en soledad y suplica — Pero, si finjo que nunca me lo mencionaste podrías tener una oportunidad. Si te atrapan, no me metas en tus problemas.

Armin siguió mirando a su superior, aún cuando este lo volvió a ignorar al finalizar su dictamen, todavía creía que tenía una última carta que jugar…

—En ese caso, tengo otra petición.

Levi resopló irritado, realmente quería entender esa cosa sobre las malditas placas tectónicas y Armin seguía insistiendo con los permisos — ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Que me acompañe usted.

Levi frunció el ceño en claro signo de molestia, "No, no, no y no", tomó uno de los lápices de madera que tenía a su alcance y lo usó como separador improvisad. Azotó la tapa del libro, se llevó las manos al rostro en un claro intento de no explotar, no con Arlert. No quería hacerle un berrinche, porque él, no quería ser quien luego fuera a disculparse y tampoco quería tener que esperar a que se le pasara el susto al cabezota de su soldado.

—Arlert, no me lo tomes a mal, pero las jodidas estrellas no me interesan, he visto suficiente tiempo las estrellas para saber que son solo cosas que siempre están lejos de nuestro alcance.

—Señor son…

—Ya sé que son unas malditas esferas de gas caliente, Armin.

Armin volvió a girar los ojos. Sabía que él tenía la culpa por haberlo interrumpido cuando más relajado e interesado se veía, pero no quería perder la oportunidad y ahora estaba ahí,…con una supuesta discusión a medias y una petición flotando en el aire.

—Un simple no, bastaba capitán, pero está bien. Veamos, nos quedamos en que los continentes y las placas tectónicas son cosas diferentes porque…

— ¿Qué es lo que conseguiste? —le preguntó el mayor, interrumpiendo su explicación.

—Un telescopio.

Un telescopio. Levi sabía que existían, Erwin tenía uno guardado recelosamente en su habitación. Un telescopio, un objeto prohibido…

— ¿De dónde lo tomaste?

—Eso no importa, no realmente.

Levi quería preguntar si había sido tomado de los aposentos de Erwin, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió.

—Es suficiente por esta noche, vuelve a tu habitación.

Armin se levantó ante las palabras de su capitán y se marchó.

Cuando el mayor se encontró en su habitación se arrepintió de inmediato, el sueño se le había vuelto inexistente sólo de haber entrado, puso los libros en su escritorio y fue en busca de la única persona que estaba lo suficientemente loca, como para soportar su mal humor.

Apenas había acabado de descender las escaleras cuando escucho su extraño recibimiento.

—Ni los sueñes, limpiaste ayer. No permitiré que toques nada.

—No vengo a eso, maldita demente.

—Alguien está de buen humor hoy, ¿he? — Le contestó con toda naturalidad y calma la mujer castaña desde su escritorio. Dándole la espalda.

—Ya es de noche, Hanji.

—Ya sé, apenas llevo como cinco horas aquí abajo.

Levi se sentó en una silla y fijó la mirada a su camarada, no podía creer el estúpido aguante de la mujer al trabajo, pero sabía cómo lo hacía y porque lo hacía y realmente no le importaba, mientras otros no interfirieran de manera directa con su trabajo, su relación y su disciplina.

—Dime algo, ¿Para qué quieres saber tantas cosas que no sabes si veras algún día?, ¿De qué te sirve saber cosas que no te ayudarán en lo más mínimo?

—Ya apareció el peine jeje —Le contestó la castaña —Por cosas que no entiendes, es que lo hago. Lo hacemos y con hacemos me refiero, a la persona que logró cabrearte de seguro.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso que no entiendo?

La castaña soltó el lápiz con el que había estado trabajando y volteó en su silla para ver al contrario — Si te mueres mañana, ¿Qué es lo último que recordarías?

—Los feos dientes de un titán masticándome, es obvio.

— ¿Y eso quieres?

—No, pero si muero mañana, ¿Qué más da?

Zoe negó con la cabeza suavemente y le dio una leve sonrisa — No te creo.

Levi cruzó los brazos cuando un desagradable pensamiento, le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza —Sí, claro ¿Qué es lo que tú recordarías?, admítelo, no hay tiempo suficiente como para hacer otra cosa, que no sea arrepentirse y sentir dolor.

—Si me muriera mañana recordaría el aroma del café que Moblit me prepara cada mañana, la sonrisa de mis soldados de escuadrón, los azules ojos de Erwin y su voz cuando me regaña, el primer titán que logramos capturar, el cajón del escritorio de mi padre donde guardaba los recibos de pago de nuestra casa, mi primer día en el ejército, mi primer libro, el día en que me retaron a comer una lombriz, mi primer equipo de maniobras, el día en que te uniste al ejército, tu maldita manía con la limpieza, el aroma que siempre te sigue; sea lavanda, cloro o limón, los ojos de Eren, Armin y Mikasa, esas son algunas de las cosas que se me ocurren ahora —Suspiró y se balanceó en su silla.

—Nada de eso es tan importante, Zoe.

—Eso es lo que tú dices pero, dicen que cuando estás muriendo, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, como fotografías y recuerdos entre mezclados. Toda mi vida he visto muerte, sangre, miedo, destrucción y venganza, quisiera que al menos en mi muerte pueda ver lo que, creo son mis buenos recuerdos, no lo que ya he visto por demasiado tiempo.

Levi siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, comprendiendo el mensaje debajo de las palabras cursis de la mujer, sintió que no tenía el derecho de objetar nada y aun así, lo hizo— ¿Perderías tus últimos instantes de vida recordando la primera vez que me viste y mis limpiezas forzadas?

— ¿Por qué no?

—Si me muero mañana, posiblemente ni te recordaría, cuatro ojos— Se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—No lo dudo — soltó luego de una carcajada —pero…Si te mueres mañana, yo si te extrañaría

Levi la miró desde el pie de la escalera — ¿Te comiste una lombriz?

—Sí, y no fue bonito, me tuvieron que laxar, fue un experimento interesante.

Levi rodó los ojos, de cualquier manera, tratándose de la castaña no le sorprendía mucho que de verdad lo hubiera hecho— Por favor, trata de no morir mañana — le dijo finalmente y empezó su ascenso por las escaleras.

Armin tenía la libreta de notas y el telescopio sobre su cama. El telescopio no era nada más que la mitad de lo que había sido, ni siquiera tenía un soporte. Había conocido la verdadera felicidad al encontrarlo entre los cachivaches viejos y oxidados de una pobre anciana en el mercado de pulgas, cuando los dejaron volver a una de las ciudades más cercanas al cuartel general. Lo mejor había sido confirmar que el lente aún estaba intacto, y que aun que le faltaba el soporte, y tenía oxido, aun podía funcionar.

El capitán Levi le había dicho que sería su problema si alguien lo pillaba a media movida. Bien podía ir a pedirle que fuera con él al tejado, todavía tenía un día entero para poder ir a insistirle, pero, realmente dudaba que quisiera. Además, él mismo se había delatado frente a Eren y el castaño por su parte le había insistido que o dejara subir con él, Armin le había explicado de las consecuencias que podrían afrontar si los descubrían, pero su amigo pareció importarle literalmente poco "Si no nos dejan subir que se busquen otro cambia forma", le había dicho con su ya conocido aire de superioridad.

— ¡Armin! — El rubio ni se inmutó cuando escucho su nombre en un grito alegre y el ruido de la puerta la ser abierto y luego cerrado bruscamente. No se apresuró a guardar el telescopio, sabía que Jean tardaría en llegar a la habitación.

—Eren, deberías de estar en tu habitación — Le dijo el rubio a su amigo.

—Volveré tan pronto como…Wow, ¿Es el mismo? — Exclamó el castaño cuando vio el telescopio sobre la cama de su amigo y fue a tomarlo —Lo has dejado como nuevo —Dijo mientras lo tomaba con delicadeza para observarlo detalladamente.

—No exageres, ni siquiera tiene un soporte decente. Sólo le he quitado el óxido, tuve suerte de que el lente solo tuviera polvo y fuera desmontables. Estoy casi seguro que sus lentes eran intercambiables, pero ahora, solo le queda uno.

—Pero aun sirve, y lo has dejado reluciente.

—Si claro, todavía sirve. Lo he probado desde mi ventana cuando Jean está durmiendo, tiene el sueño un poco pesado.

—Armin, no podré escabullirme contigo mañana —soltó repentinamente su amigo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — De alguna manera, Armin temía que el capitán Levi tuviera algo que ver

—La capitana Hanji me llevará todo el día afuera del cuartel general para otra serie de pruebas en mi forma titán. Me ha aclarado que no sabe la hora de nuestro regreso, temo que quiera acampar. Le he preguntado si puedes ir pero, ni siquiera Mikasa tiene autorizado acompañarnos, solo algunos miembros del escudaron de la capitana Zoe y…

—El escuadrón elite, ¿No es así? —Su amigo asintió, a Armin realmente no le sorprendió mucho que el capitán Levi asistiera, ¿Acaso le estaba ahorrando problemas? ¿O en realidad, le causaría más? —Claro, no te preocupes. Yo realmente quería mostrarte lo que…

—Puedo negarme a ir.

—No lo harás. Subiremos otra noche y esta vez, persuadiré a Mikasa de ir con nosotros.

Paso un rato para que los dos amigos se despidieran, de echo solo fue necesaria la presencia de Jean, para que Eren sacara su lado más salvaje, y Armin lo mandara directo a dormir.

A primera hora de la mañana, Armin y Mikasa fueron a despedir a su casi hermano. Hanji se había acercado al rubio con la promesa de que un día lo llevaría a las pruebas de Eren, solo y cuando tuviera oportunidad de reclamarlo para su escuadrón. El capitán Levi y su elite también estaba presente, a Armin le pareció captar la mirada de su superior con una gran advertencia brillando en ella.

—Arlert — le dijo cuándo paso junto a él y se alejó al galope.

Armin se lamentó por decimoprimera vez que al capitán no le interesaran "las jodidas estrellas"

Mikasa lo había hecho prometer que no subiría al tejado, y Armin así lo hizo. El punto donde ansiosamente quería ir era la torre norestes, pero temió que si se lo decía a su amiga se volviera una furia y le habría hecho prometer que ni de chiste saliera de su habitación y se dirigiera a la torre más vieja del cuartel, Armin por su parte quiso convencerla de ir con él, pero había sido imposible.

Jean había estado a cargo de los establos esa noche, cuando regresó de su tarea se veía tan cansado que solo se limitó a sacarse las botas y desearle buenas noches mientras se retiraba el arnés y las tiras de cuero del cuerpo. El rubio agradeció el hecho que Jean estuviera casi desfallecido y que su sueño fuera sumamente pesado, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando un leve ronquido de su compañero le indicó que había caído rendido.

Se acomodó la capa, se ciñó el bolso de exploración al cuerpo y comenzó a travesar la fortaleza a pasos sigilosos, las guardias solían montarse en las alamedas del cuartel y muy pocas veces en el interior, pero no estaba de más ser precavido.

Logró salir al patio interno del cuartel y lo cruzó en una breve carrera. La torre noreste era el lugar que más había sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo y la naturaleza. El equipo del capitán Levi se había encargado de podar los pastos y plantas al pie de la torre, pero las plantas trepadoras se habían encargado de volver a cubrir la torre desde su húmedo interior. Lo único salvable de la torre eran los primeros cuatro niveles, que ocupaban como almacén de cachivaches varios y en algunas ocasiones de heno. Luego del cuarto nivel la torre carecía de ventanas intactas, los muros faltaban por variadas porciones, los escalones llegaban a ser inconsistentes y la humedad era terrible. Sin embargo, Armin se había encardo de explorar antes de escaparse para llegar a la cima, si bien la torre estaba en malas condiciones en sus pisos superiores, con un poco de esfuerzo podía subir ayudándose de las plantas que crecían en su interior.

Comenzó el ascenso rápido por los primeros cuatro pisos. Al comenzar el quinto nivel, agradeció el hecho de que esa noche hubiera luz de luna, pues el ascenso hubiera sido aún más complicado a obscuras. Poco a poco comenzó a subir y subir ayudado de los muros quebradizos y roídos, así como de las gruesas hiedras y sus raíces.

Llegó a toparse con un tramo de escalera totalmente destruido y había tenido que cruzar trepado por el muro cubierto de hiedra. Mientras estaba colgado y los brazos comenzaban a cansársele, pensó que haber utilizado un equipo de maniobras hubiera sido una grandiosa idea, pero él no se hubiera atrevido a romper dos reglas en una noche.

Cuando llegó a las alamedas del torreón los brazos le dolían, aunque fantásticamente no se sentía a morir. El viento le refrescó el rostro y le revolvió la rubia cabellera, la luz de luna iluminaba hermosamente el bosque y el cuartel. Armin se permitió admirar la aparente calma de su alrededor, dio una mirada esperanzada al bosque, esperó que de la nada apareciera a galope su amigo junto con el resto de sus acompañantes, pero no ocurrió. Eren estaba en algún lugar entre los árboles o cerca de un rio acampando. De seguro agotado por las pruebas de la capitana Hanji y los gritos del capitán Levi.

"Me esforzaré Eren, cuando vuelvas te mostraré lo que descubra hoy, también a Mikasa y algún día al capitán Levi"

Más animado, el soldado sacó el telescopio de su bolso junto con su brújula, libreta de notas y el segundo libro de astronomía que había podido leer en su vida,- El primero lo había leído durante su entrenamiento antes de los cuerpos de exploración y a escondidas- pero además el más completo. Tomó el telescopio en sus manos con cuidado, sabía que partes muy importantes como el contrapeso, la montura, el trípode y muchos de los oculares (Lentes) le faltaban, pero tenía el resto y un lente intacto que utilizar, tenía que ser agradecido.

Apoyó una rodilla al suelo y empezó a orientarse con su brújula lo más precisamente posible. No sabía si realmente podría descubrir algo, pero la sola idea de utilizar un " _Objeto prohibido_ " lo emocionaba. Las estrellas lo observaban de lejos, esperaban pacientes por ser admiradas y descubiertas por él… ¡Él, un soldado incompetente…

—Habías dicho el tejado, no la torre noreste, si sigues mintiéndome yo mismo te iré a acusar Arlert.

Armin se encontró con el capitán a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la misma neutra expresión de siempre. No, no parecía nada sorprendido, Armin se preguntó ¿Cómo es que él sabía dónde estaría?

— ¿Capitán Levi? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Quién más va a ser?, no crees en fantasmas, ¿O sí? — Armin negó con la cabeza y prosiguió a volver a enfocarse al telescopio, tratando de ajustar el porta ocular — ¿Es ese?

— ¿El telescopio?, si —Dijo Armin con el dedo aun en la rueda de ajuste y el ojo puesto en uno de los extremos del tubo — No es mucho, apenas y parece querer cooperar conmigo, el que no tenga un soporte decente me dificulta esto…— Y era cierto, no podía ni enfocar bien una estrella. Sus cansados brazos temblaban y temblaban moviendo el telescopio de milímetro a milímetro, alejando al buscador de su objetivo.

Levi esperaba una explicación, una frase de sorpresa o miedo e inclusive una sonrisa tonta, pero lo único que tuvo fue una mirada del joven soldado y este se había metido de lleno a utilizar su tan secreto telescopio y no tenia de otra. Se acercó al él y apoyó ambas manos bajo el alargado objeto — ¿Así está bien? — Le preguntó al rubio y este le dio un rápido asentimiento. Suspiro, había pasado de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad a ser el simple soporte de un cachivache.

—Asombroso…

— ¿Qué?

—Suelte — Levi obedeció — Tenga, observe, yo le ayudaré a mantener el equilibrio.

El menor le tendió el objeto con delicadeza y Levi dudó. Eso no era un cuchillo o los mecanismos de su equipo de maniobras, tampoco era una escoba ni mucho menos un sacudidor. Él no estaba echo para esas cosas, lo sabía y aun así se había atrevido a subir a buscar al rubio, porque estar con ese muchacho era una de esas cosas de " _Si, pero no_ " y de " _La curiosidad mato al gato_ ", en el peor de los casos.

—No se usar eso Armin, no creo que…

—Solo tiene que ver por uno de los extremos, yo le ayudaré a guiar el buscador.

Levi tomo el telescopio entre sus manos, "Pesa más de lo que creí", pensó y ajustó de inmediato sus fuerzas para sujetarlo mejor— ¿Qué se supone que busque?

Los ojos de Levi reflejaban un miedo innato, casi inocente, que Armin no pudo pasar por alto. Los ojos de su superior le parecieron brillantes y absurdamente curiosos, se preguntó si él alguna vez su capitán compartió la belleza de su curiosidad con otros.

—Sólo mira…

Levi acercó su ojo y se alejó de inmediato, parpadeó con sorpresa y apretó los labios. Había visto los colores del cielo nocturno, había esperado con ansias avistar las estrellas, si veía las estrellas sabía que estaba a salvo, al menos por las noches, cuando los titanes permanecían inactivos. Las había visto cientos de veces, ignorándolas por completo si no era solo para saber qué tan lejos de un techo decente se encontraba, las había rechazado junto con lo que quedaba de su alegría, en un ya olvidado cuartel y dos almas que ahora volaban libres.

Tenía que ser obra de lago que de verdad no comprendía, porque no era posible que un simple tubo lo transportara a otro lugar y estar donde siempre había estado al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo es que no podía ver solo con sus ojos la belleza que con cada luna llegaba?, Realmente no lo comprendía…y no quería.

—Armin, ha pasado una estrella fugaz por ahí, mira— dijo aun con el telescopio en el rostro, señalando erróneamente con el dedo algún lugar entre las estrellas.

—Me parece que ha pasado demasiado lejos como para que yo la vea, capitán — dijo el menor con una leve risa.

Ambos soldados observaron el cielo nocturno por turnos y sólo fue hasta que a Armin se le entumieron las manos a causa del frio que decidieron parar. El rubio se frotó las manos con apremio para calentárselas bajo la mirada aun brillante de su superior.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy — declaró luego de un momento tomando su libreta y lápiz, para anotar algunas cosas — realmente ha sido gratificante y me ha permitido descartar algunos lugares.

— ¿Lugares?

—No creara que rompí las reglas solo porque si ¿Verdad?

—Eres muy inteligente, pero no dejas de ser un adolescente Arlert, te creí por completo esa cosa de solo observar las estrellas.

Armin asintió casi divertido —Según el libro que consulté, existe un fenómeno llamado lluvia de estrellas. En el texto estaba anexo una tabla con fechas y lugares, donde se encontraban marcados cada evento que sucedería según estas, un día de esos era hoy...pensé que si tal vez seguía ese calendario podría saber, dónde estamos en el mundo.

Levi suspiró —Creo que es una buena idea, aunque no deberías romper las reglas, deberías ir con Hanji, ella de seguro te ayudaría, a diferencia de mi…ella entiende mejor de estas cosas.

—Lo considere capitán, es solo que no sé si dé resultado, los calendarios son de otra época, mi telescopio apenas funciona y aun que…— La mano de su superior sobre su hombro lo hizo guardar silencio.

—Inténtalo.

— ¿Es una orden?

—No, es tu responsabilidad y ahora, bajemos de aquí. Es tarde me estoy congelando aquí arriba.

Armin se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y guardar con delicadeza el telescopio —Lo veré mañana capitán— dijo cuando estuvo listo para su descenso.

— ¿De qué hablas? No creas que bajaras por el interior. He visto como está ahí dentro, si te caes el menor problema será que te rompas algo; pero ese telescopio aún puede servirnos, ven aquí.

— ¿Señor?

—Ven aquí Arlert. Te bajare — Armin se acercó cauteloso. No es que pensara que lo tiraría a medio descenso, pero el contacto físico que no fuera por parte de sus amigos era algo que le incomodaba — Sostente de mi — le ordenó su superior, con brazos temblorosos rodeo sus hombros — No de ahí no, me estorbaras. Rodéame el pecho. — El corazón del soldado dio un vuelco, ¡Ahg!, era tan difícil esa cercanía, y aun así se apresuró. No quería molestar a Levi. Rezaba porque su corazón no se saliera de su pecho cuando el mayor bajo su otro brazo apretándolo contra el en un aparente abrazo —Deja de temblar, no voy a tirarte, solo sostente será rápido —Armin contra todo pronóstico se apretó aún más al pequeño cuerpo de su capitán. Su cuerpo temblaba, por el frio, la cercanía, la altura y el aroma alimón de la camisa de Levi. El suelo de la torre desapareció a sus pies y cerró los ojos y fue solo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron tierra que pudo volver a abrirlos —No fue tan difícil, ¿O si?

El rubio se quedó paralizado por un momento, cuando reacciono se alejó de su superior, con una extraña tranquilidad en el pecho.

—Gra…Gracias Capitán, que tenga una buena noche—Alcanzo a decir antes de emprender carrera de vuelta a su habitación.

Levi sólo se quedó ahí, observando cómo se alejaba y desaparecía. En definitiva no estaba feliz, no, el no conocía la felicidad, era diferente…maravillado, si, estaba maravillado, y tal vez…—Y tal vez si muero mañana…quiera recordar las estrellas.

/

No estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda.

XD


	6. Chapter 6

_Conversaciones: El legionario y La chica patata_

La llama titilante de la vela solitaria en el candelabro brindaba luz al pequeño y pulcro cuarto. Un libro de aspecto pesado se encontraba abierto en el escritorio del propietario de la habitación. Leer era una buena cura para el insomnio, eso le habían mencionado, pero nadie le había advertido que era un arma de doble filo.

Levi esperaba recobrar el sueño mientras leía un par de hojas del tomo que había logrado Zoe le prestara. La técnica le había salido completamente al revés y se encontró a si mismo fascinado por la información que le exponía el libro a cada hoja. Le era casi imposible creer que el centro de la tierra fuera un núcleo conformado por magma, la misma cosa que salía de un volcán.

A Levi le gustaban los volcanes desde que había sabido de su existencia, cuando años atrás Erwin se lo mencionó en una de sus expediciones,

—A mí me parece una simple montaña — Había dicho cuando Erwin detuvo su caballo junto al suyo y lo señalo con palabras llenas de emoción contenida.

—Claro que te lo parece, ese volcán esta practicante en estado de hibernación — El de ojos grises había elevado una ceja en clara señal de desconcierto —Me refiero a que es un volcán inactivo.

Levi se había mordido la lengua para no poder preguntar más sobre ese "volcán", que ciertamente había despertado su curiosidad, pero no se iba a permitir mostrar su gran ignorancia por el mundo fuera de las murallas y sobre todo fuera de la ciudad subterránea. Esa noche se tragó su enorme orgullo y acudió con la única otra persona que pensaba podría darle una respuesta.

No es que le cayera mal Hanji, al menos no del todo, la mujer le había parecido ruidosa, desordenada y disparatada desde el primer momento en que la había tratado, pero conforme los días transcurrieron, también notó que en contra de cualquier pronóstico u apariencia, la chica era todo una cerebrito.

Esa noche bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite, la castaña le explicó lo mejor que pudo las dudas que Levi pudo expresarle. Él estaba consciente de su clara ignorancia hacia muchas cosas del mundo exterior, al fin de cuentas no había sido su culpa vivir bajo las piedras, donde los animales rastreros y la peor calaña le hicieron aprender otro tipo de lecciones, pero al menos ahí afuera podía darse una pequeña oportunidad, o eso pensó hasta que matar titanes se convirtió en su pan de cada día y su motivación para saber más cosas interesantes del mundo exterior se quedó arrumbada junto a otros sueños y esperanzas.

Armin le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las dudas que tenía. Hanji había estado aún más ocupada de lo normal, se encerraba en su laboratorio por días, solo salía a comer, darse un baño y entrenar, Levi creía que molestarla con sus repentinas curiosidades sería algo inútil y además todo ese trabajo extra volvía insoportable a su compañera cuando la buscaba.

El legionario frunció un poco el ceño, frustrado por no entender del todo lo que el libro decía. Volvió a releer con atención los párrafos anteriores, pero le fue inútil, había un montón de conceptos que aún no entendía; pasó unos minutos evaluando posibilidades, pero todas concluían en que debía levantarse de su escritorio, ir a la cocina y esperar porque Arlert aun estuviera en la cocina.

Dio una rápida mirada a su ventana antes de ponerse la capa sobre los hombros, cargar con el libro y salir de su habitación directo a la cocina.

Realmente no esperaba que el soldado estuviese aun en la cocina, pero sus esperanzas se incrementaron cuando la débil luz de las velas se hizo visible a unos pasos del lugar.

Sin pedir permiso alguno entró a la cocina —Oye Arlert— Llamó y la tapa de una cacerola de peltre se estrelló contra el suelo, causando un estruendoso ruido. Una chica de larga cabellera marrón lo miró con desconcierto y miedo —Brause...

La chica se inclinó torpemente para tomar la tapa que se había caído, sus manos temblaban tanto que la tapa volvió a caer apenas la tomó.

— ¡Capitán, capitán Levi! — Pronunció haciendo un desastroso saludo legionario cuando pudo sostener la tapa — Aún, aún no termino mis deberes en la cocina.

Levi miró como la cadete permanecía temblando levemente a la espera de una orden, pero en lugar de decirle algo, el mayor recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No había un desastre como el que esperaba , sólo se hallaban unas cuantas cosas fuera de su lugar, sin embargo, pensó que no existía cosa más fuera de lugar que él estando en medio de la cocina con Brause y no con Arlert.

Suspiró.

—Armin se ha retirado ya a su habitación, Capitán

Levi trató de parecer natural ante la declaración de su cadete. Se detuvo de chasquear la lengua, eso sólo lo hubiera delatado y no quería, mucho menos delante de Brause. Estaba en problemas. La mañana siguiente tenía que partir con Erwin para una reunión no muy oficial con Dot Pixis y aclarar algunas dudas importantes con Armin le habrían relajado, además volvería hasta el lunes por la tarde, no deseaba quedarse con la duda pero...la idea de dirigirse a la habitación del menor le vino de repente, era simplemente tentador, ir a despertarlo y así podría luego ir a dormir en paz pero, No, definitivamente no era una buena idea, soltó un suspiro de resignación y sólo fue hasta ese momento que regreso a su presente.

—Brause puedes moverte — Le dijo a la castaña que permaneció inmóvil desde que había entrado — Apresúrate, ya es tarde.

La soldado asintió repetidas veces y volvió a su tarea. Levi se quedó un momento indeciso, sobre qué hacer continuación y como muchas otras veces, el capitán rompió las reglas de su lógica y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, abrió el libro y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en la hoja en blanco que usaba a forma de separador.

El mayor se concentró por varios minutos en su tarea, que casi olvidaba que no estaba sólo en la cocina. Despegó su mirada de la hoja llena de anotaciones y fijó la vista en la joven que le daba la espalda, ocupándose de sus obligaciones.

'Sasha Brause, habilidades promedio, perteneciente a la 104, apetito voraz, habilidades de limpieza promedio... "Y eso era todo, Levi únicamente sabía eso de la cadete, nada más. Levi no era un hombre que estableciera grandes vínculos afectivos, pero ¿Qué anotaría en un informe de baja si esa cadete moría en campo de batalla?, ¿Y si tenía un discurso?, ¿Qué diría sobre ella, que una vez promociono a cierto cadete como prospecto a buen marido y que le gustaban los tubérculos?, no, hasta para él eso era una burla.

—Brause ¿Qué otras habilidades tienes? — Le preguntó fijando la mirada a la chica. Sasha se dio la vuelta con una clara expresión de susto —Me refiero a que otras habilidades, además de consumir alimentos en tiempo record, no crea que no me he dado cuenta que tiene un pan dentro del mandil —Sasha se llevó las manos a la comisura de los labios quitando una que otra migaja de pan — Olvidaré eso, sólo respóndeme la pregunta.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, a Levi le pareció que se empequeñeció en su lugar. En definitiva Levi estaba maldito, no pudo creerse que hubiera encontrado un parecido terrible entre los dos últimos cadetes con quien había hablado y sus camaradas "Ha esta chica solo le faltan las gafas, como a Armin las cejas" pensó.

— Se cazar y muy bien, uso la flecha y el arco, creo que soy buena montando a caballo, se cocinar, cortar el cabello y soy la mejor suturadora de heridas del escuadrón.

— ¿En serio?

La chica asintió apenada —Bueno, puede que Christa sea mejor en eso…tal vez.

Algo se removió en el interior del estómago de Levi. Se le ocurrió que tal vez Brause, Sasha Brause y Armin Arlert no tendrían que estar ahí, con cintas de cuero ceñidas al cuerpo y el corazón camino a ser marchito.

— Quedaste dentro de los diez primeros, ¿No? –La castaño asintió — Entonces creo que Deberías utilizar tus habilidades para algo más que matar titanes — la chica se mordió el labio en clara señal de nerviosismo y Levi supo que no se había expresado bien. Carraspeó incómodo — ¿No has considerado ser aprendiz de enfermería o medico?

Brause levantó el rostro y le dio una rápida mirada de suma sorpresa. ¿Cómo decirle al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad que se sentía poco capaz de tal tarea?; aunque había aprendió cuidados de primera emergencia el mismo día que había cargado un carcaj de flechas a la espalda y tomado el arco entre sus brazos volviéndolo parte fundamental de su cuerpo, y era algo que le había constatado dejar de pensar en su primer día de entrenamiento con las espadas en el ejército. Eran distintas; no era la trabajada y usada madera y una recia cuerda lo que tenía en las manos, era acero, metal y mucho miedo.

La conversación murió ahí, porque Levi sabía que ella no le dirá nada más. Él se sentía realmente agotado usando todo el interés y sinceridad que pudo juntar, volvió a sus notas y la chica a sus deberes.

Cuando Levi se sintió complacido con lo que había escrito en la hoja de papel, los ojos le pesaron, el insomnio por fin se había rendido y decidió irse a su habitación. El leve y reconocible sonido de masticadas pausadas le confirmaron que la cadete aún seguía comiendo, pero está demasiado cansado y feliz con su recién adquirido sueño como para reclamarle.

Sasha estaba tan encismada en su tarea de comer que cuando el capitán le puso el libro junto al brazo se sobresaltó y lo volteo a ver con cara de horror y medio bocado de pan sobre saliendo de sus labios.

—Cuando veas a Arlert mañana, entrégaselo — Le dijo, le ordenó. La chica tomó el libro entre sus manos leyendo con atención el titulo— Ha y Brause — volvió a llamarla el capitán desde la salida de la cocina, Levi le lanzó una manzana. Sasha la tomó con seguridad en el aire y cuando volvió la mirada a su capitán este la miró como de costumbre, pero se había llevado el dedo índice a los labios dejándole claro que nadie debía de saberlo.

Cuando el capitán desapareció, el sonrojo de Sasha hizo parecencia y la chica se prometió seriamente, que si el capitán hacia esas expresiones cada dos viernes por mes, en definitiva dejara que Armin se quedara sólo en la cocina.

/

N/T:

Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Agradezco de todo corazón si es que siguen leyendo está historia y es que soy una persona que es usada como bolsa de box del universo y muchas cosas extrañas me suceden, pero nada me detendrá y tarde que temprano terminare esta historia.

Este pequeño capitulo se relaciona con otro próximo que espero subir pronto (ya que ya está escrito).


	7. Chapter 7

_Conversaciones: "El estratega y La diosa pecosa"_

Armin sabía que era una mala costumbre, pero realmente no le importaba mucho corregirla. Cuando era más pequeño, Mikasa solía reprenderlo, le decía que si seguía masticando lápices de madera, un día se le rompería uno y le astillaría la boca y los labios.

Nunca había ocurrido. Su manía había disminuido eventualmente, al punto de casi desaparecer, casi. Y es que Armin creía que si Mikasa se le aparecía en el comedor tenía una buena explicación para justificar su ya casi extinta manía.

Esa mañana Sasha lo había interceptado camino al comedor, se desconcertó enormemente cuando la chica le entrego el libro sin decirle nada y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle algo, la castaña rápidamente le había tapado la boca, la castaña volteo a ambos lados con discreción y cuando confirmó que estaban solos en el pasillo logró explicarse.

—Me lo ha dado el capitán Levi, me dijo que te lo entregara a ti, supongo que sabrás que hacer.

Luego de eso, la chica había desaparecido rápidamente. Armin se preguntó que le habría hecho el capitán para haberla puesto tan nerviosa.

Mikasa no podía reclamarle, especialmente por la situación en la que se encontraba, porque no era nada fácil planear como explicarle conceptos de geología al capitán Levi y tener la penetrante mirada de Ymir sobre su persona. ¿Cómo no sentirse nervioso? El capitán le había dejado un buen y gran libro de geología y una hoja con conceptos y notas personales, al pie de página se leía una posdata: _Si no te entiendo a ti, me rindo_. Y eso era todo, otra indirecta con una sentencia a muerte y si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, Ymir observaba su deceso a la locura.

Armin ya se había acostumbrado a que una persona llegara y se introdujera en su burbuja de soledad, que le hicieran preguntas o simplemente tomara asiento a una distancia prudente para compartir el silencio, pero ese no era el mismo caso, porque la persona que había irrumpido en el comedor y tomado asiento frente a él, no era un él, sino una ella y tenía el rostro cubierto de curiosas y lindas pecas.

Al soldado rubio no le apenaba reconocer para sí mismo, que las pecas de Ymir le parecían lindas, o que los ojos de Annie le parecían dignos de un retrato, sin embargo sabía que en cualquier caso que se atreviera a decirlo, terminaría con un hueso roto o un moretón en el rostro, eso sí es que le iba bien.

Pero el problema no eran los ojos azules de Annie, era la mirada penetrante que Ymir no le quitaba de encima y que él no estaba tan loco como para atreverse a correrla del comedor.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó, sabía de sobra que Ymir no soportaba estar cerca de las personas, en especial si no era la linda Christa, pero la castaña sólo negó con la cabeza — Entonces…Yo no sé dónde anda Christa si es que has venido por eso.

— Arrugas mucho la nariz cuando estas concentrado, sabes —Armin la miró con cautela, eso de que la gente que parecía traerle unas ganas enormes de romperle los huesos le hablara, se le había hecho casi cotidiano —Christa también arruga la nariz, pero sólo un poco, cuando se molesta si hago un comentario que ella considere grosero.

Cuando Ymir habla de Christa es como si emitiera una sutil amenaza al final de cada una de sus oraciones, para Armin el mensaje era más que claro, porque cada vez que Ymir hablaba de la rubia era fácil percibir el "Aléjate de ella"

—No me había dado cuenta —El soldado a veces veía de reojo a Christa cuando lo saludaba en cada desayuno, cuando se topaban en los pasillo o en los entrenamientos. Creía que era una chica sumamente linda, tanto en actitud y personalidad como en apariencia, en ocasiones le habría gustado conocer mejor a la pequeña rubia, pero era poco comun encontrarla con alguien que no fuera Ymir y de alguna extraña manera, Armin creía que así era correcto que estuvieran.

— ¿De verdad?, me sorprende, sueles ser muy observador — El rubio captó el tono desafiante de la chica.

—Ymir, estoy un poco ocupado ahora y no sé dónde está Christa.

—Ya me dijiste que no lo sabes, pero no me has dado una buena razón para irme. Vamos Armin, no quiero irme aun.

El chico la miró confundido. No era una buena señal todo eso.

—No creo poder darte algo de tu interés—Contestó.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla, la cual emitió un leve crujido —Eso es lo que piensas, has estado muy despistado y más ejercitado de lo normal, ¿Ya te cansaste de que Christa te limpie los cortes en las manos que te hacías constantemente?

Armin suspiró exasperado. Era cierto que en un par de ocasiones había ocultado los cortes y rasguños que se hacía durante el entrenamiento a sus amigos, y que la rubia y la castaña lo llegaron a encontrar en la enfermería limpiándose los cortes. Christa lo ayudaba en ocasiones y ese acto desinteresado había sido una bofetada a Ymir, algo que no se dignaba a olvidar.

—Ymir eso fue hace mucho…

—Sí, eso fue hace mucho, ¿Quién te ayuda a curarte ahora? Vas a ver mucho a la capitana Zoe me parece— Armin entrecerró los ojos —o no espera, no creo que sea ella, pero acaso será… ¿El capitán Levi?

Armin abrió grandes los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa, la pecosa le sonrió con mala intención, pero el rubio no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente, de algo tenía que servirle las horas de entrenamiento metal que el capitán le había instruido a la mala y sin querer en sus primeras platicas nocturnas.

—Ymir, si estas de malas no te vengas a desquitar conmigo, tengo cosas que hacer.

La cadete soltó una risa —No me digas, ¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas que no son de tu interés.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de mis intereses?

—Sé que no involucra a chicas de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Si claro, entonces tus asuntos si involucran a personas de cabello negro y baja estatura, ¿No?

Armin la observó por un momento. Ymir lo estaba retando directamente, si no fuera porque realmente quería concentrarse en hacerle un favor al capitán Levi, se hubiera dejado hacer. Hubiera dejado que Ymir le tirara cualquier insulto, e inclusive se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de salir del comedor, pero no quería ceder, no esa vez.

—Ymir, mis problemas no te interesan en lo más mínimo, así como a mí no me interesa que te metas al cuarto de Christa a veces en las noches.

La chica lo miró con una ceja elevada, casi sin inmutarse— Si, no te tiene que interesar.

—Bueno, ya que quedo claro que a ninguno de los dos nos interesa que pasa en la vida del otro, te pido por favor me dejes trabajar —Pero la chica no cedió ni un poco. Sólo se acomodó en su silla, Armin suspiro frustrado y tuvo que juntar toda su tolerancia para volver a las notas en las que había estado trabajando.

—Son tontamente raros, en ocasione parecen adorables —Soltó la castaña de la nada y Armin fingió que no la había escuchado — No todas las personas de cabello rubio son tiernas, claro está, pero al parecer si los más enanos, bueno Annie no, pero esa chica no tenía los ojos tan azules como los de Christa. O tan grandes como los tuyos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que tienes ojos grandes.

—Ya te oí, pero no entiendo el resto.

—Tú y Christa se parecen mucho, prefieren irse antes de decir algo grosero o algo así, siempre se callan cosas importantes y parece que cuando sus ojos nos miran, nos vamos a hogar en cosas que no entendemos —Armin la miró fijamente y la chica lo encaró sólo por segundos — Si fuera menos cuerda posiblemente me gustarías y mucho —El sonrojo de Armin se hizo visible cuando Ymir lo volvió a mirar con una media sonrisa — Como aún me quedas bajito podría cargarte por todos lados, hasta me podrías enredar las piernas en las caderas — El rumbo de las palabras de Ymir no le gusto para nada…—¿Te imaginas?, lo bueno es que pareces flexible y no te romperías fácilmente si yo…

— ¡Ymir! — Gritó escandalizado y la castaña soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¡Tranquilo es solo una broma! — El chico se pasó las manos por el cabello, el rubor aun en sus mejillas —Pero si hasta el sonrojo les dura lo mismo.

Armin se dejó caer flácido en su silla, casi rindiéndose, sucumbiendo al capricho de su compañera.

—Ya te reíste de mí, ¿Ahora? — Preguntó casi como si fuera la antesala de su derrota.

—Nada.

Armin frunció el ceño, tenía que responderle a esa rebelde compañera suya, sabia de sobra que si Mikasa se enteraba, ella iría por Ymir y le aclararía un par de cosas sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer con su amigo, sin embargo Armin no creyó que esa fuera la mejor opción, las consecuencias de esa elección serian aún más desagradables que unas simples palabras dichas con mala intención en un lugar casi vacío.

—Ymir, ¿Sabías que el núcleo de la tierra esta echo de material incandescente llamado magma?

— ¿He?, no y no me interesa.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué te interesa? ¿Tus secretos?

—Yo no tengo secretos, enano.

— ¿Entonces porque te molesta tanto que Reiner le hable a Christa?

—Es un grandulón idiota.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para mirarlo con tanto recelo ¿Qué sabes de él y Berth? — La chica se enderezó en su silla, con un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo. Armin en realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo, de un momento a otro sólo quiso acorralar a la morena con cosas sueltas que había notado, no esperaba resultados…no realmente.

—Nada.

—Entonces dejaras de molestarme.

— Así ¿Por qué?

—Porque crees saber algo y si realmente supieras no estarías molestándome ahora mismo.

—Mira que tierno te vez tratando de amenazarme, enano.

—No realmente, yo no puedo hacer la gran cosa contra ti, me romperías los dientes o un par de huesos, pero puede que el cuarto de alguien te quede más lejos de lo normal.

—Entonces…

—Sólo digo que no todos los rubios son enanos y tienen compasión por ti.

— ¿Smith?, ¿Acaso entre rubios se defienden, o qué? — Armin se encogió de hombros — Esto ya no es gracioso, mejor me voy antes de que me hagas un berrinche y uno muy grande.

—Y ¿Así te gustaría más?

— ¿Eso sería malo?

—No lo sé…

—Creo que me estás perdiendo el miedo Armin.

—No Ymir, no te temo, ha y si Christa no te quiere decir algo, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano te lo dirá, solo no cree que sea el momento.

Ymir camino hacia la salida del comedor, cuando se detuvo se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó contra el marco de la puerta y lo miro desde ahí — Volveré por una segunda ronda.

— ¿Humm?

—Christa es demasiado linda como para seguirme la corriente en algo como esto.

—Ymir…

—Tengo ojos y funcionan bien, eres como una versión menos linda y masculina de Christa, adiós.

Sin decir nada más, la pecosa dio media vuelta y se fue.

Armin se quedó ahí esperando que la próxima comparación que le hicieran no existiera en realidad.

/

N/T:

Muchas gracias por seguir esté pequeño fanfic y por sus comentarios, son una motivación enorme.

Quería subir esté capitulo porque ya lo tenía listo los dedos me picaban por subirlo.

Disculpen si tardo en subir nuevos capítulos, pero la vida puede ser muy caótica, pero como he dicho. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y está historia quedara completa cuente lo que cueste, aún hay temas que quiero mostrar entre estos dos ¿Cuál creen que sea la siguiente situación o tópico que el capitán y cabeza de coco traten?

A todos abrazos y buenas vibras.


End file.
